


Fire & Filigree

by CreamMoon



Series: Harvest Moon Fest 2017 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adopted and then unadopted, Allerleirauh reference if you squint really hard, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Arthur Whump, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Cinderella typical emotional abuse, F/F, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: For ten years Arthur is the youngest son of Sir Ector and Lady Evaine. When the lady of the household dies in childbirth that all ends, and he becomes an indentured servant to work off his debt of "ten years of care". Ten years later he's at his wit's end catering to the household's demands. But then a series of events set in motion by an aggravating Fae, a well meaning Knight, and an annoying stranger turn his world upside down.





	1. Soot & Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to get long so I'm gonna split it into chapter installments! Hope you guys like it!

Lady Evaine dies when he’s ten, newborn Cadoc squalling in the wet nurse’s arms as Arthur and Kay cry at her bedside, Sir Ector clutching her dainty hand as it goes limp. She was the last pillar of goodness in his life at the time, the barrier between Arthur and certain neglect. Sir Ector had never liked him, and Kay even less. It still came as a shock when Ector threw his things from his room and told him that he was no longer recognized as a child of the household but now was to be considered an indentured servant. Ten years already owed for his care and handling.

In the room he was pushed into (a decrepit, tiny room in the old servant’s wing, long unused) Arthur resisted mightily the urge to cry, shakily setting what little he was allowed up before flopping down onto the bed, curling up on the bare mattress. His cheeks were wet, but Arthur had definitely not cried. He wouldn’t let Ector reduce him to tears.

***

When Arthur was fifteen Leon started to come to visit.

The son of Lady Evaine's brother Sir Lionel, Leon was well on his way into the ranks of the knights and was sent along to their household to begin to train Kay for the very same goal, the loathsome eldest son unfortunately taking to it like a duck to water. Arthur watched them often, never assisting but always happening to have been ordered to do something in the surrounding area, whether it was to feed the hunting dogs or to weed the kitchen's personal crop, he was always close by. Always stuck watching how well Kay was learning to fight.

To think it wasn't a threat would be foolish of him, Ector already having shown well enough the breadth of his cruelty in the five years since Evaine had died. Thankfully the man had long since ceased to push him around, leaving that job to Kay, only choosing to stab him deep with words on the daily.

Cadoc was the only one in the house who had not taken to it, Arthur relishing the small amount of time he would be able to enjoy that luxury, certain that Ector's youngest would be corrupted as soon as he was old enough to understand how people used words to hurt.

Watching Leon work with Kay wasn't always nerve wracking, though. Sometimes it quietly pleased Arthur to see Evaine's nephew put the awful brat through his paces, knocking him off his feet and out doing him at every turn. Even if Kay was a born natural swordsman, it didn't save him any face against a man so practiced as Leon.

Arthur kept the day close to his heart when Leon had broken Kay's nose accidentally.

He couldn't help but idolize the knight-in-training, the man in question seven years his senior and the most noble man Arthur had yet to meet. He was likely as close as Arthur was ever going to get to a role model in his godforsaken world.

"You know, you're around the right age to squire if you're interested." Leon said to him one day, Kay having stomped off in a fit of temper, Arthur elbow deep in dirt as he replanted part of the rows, sweat trickling off his forehead and getting in his eyes as he startled and looked up at the man. "I've seen you watching us. I think you'd be a rather good fit."

Arthur could only gape up at him, at a complete loss for words.

His want was so keen that it was a shame it was instantly spoiled by the thoughts of his reality and just _why_ he was elbow deep in dirt and not doing something less menial. Casting his gaze downward he pursed his lips, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, my lord, but such a thing isn't open to me. I've got too much owed to the household."

"And if someone were to buy your debts? Free you of such shackles? Then would you try?" Leon asked quietly, voice so gentle that Arthur's eyes briefly felt wet. Sweat must've gotten in his eyes again. He stayed silent, unsure how to answer such a frankly baffling and unrealistic scenario.

"Answer me, Arthur." The knight-to-be pressed softly, leaning a little further over the fence, body language conspiratorial.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat he pushed himself to respond. "I would, my lord. But it is not realistic."

Leon hummed, inclining his head when Arthur looked up at him again, a little smile on his face. "We shall see about that."

***

"Out of the question, Leon." Ector scoffed, rolling his eyes at his nephew, shooting Arthur belatedly a disgusted look. "Why would I burden you by letting such an inefficient thing such as that go? And for _money_ no less? I won't insult you like that."

"Sir Ector he is a fine boy, he's strong and I've seen his obedience in your household. I should think he would do just as well in my own if you would only release him into my care. I will be compensating you more than enough. There would be no loss to you." Leon insisted, Arthur's stomach bottoming out. He'd known this was futile from the moment the tall man had asked him the question, and yet... he'd let himself hope against hope that perhaps Ector would be reasonable.

The former knight looked thunderous at Leon's insistence, Arthur cringing and biting his lip as the man rose to his feet. "And shame myself with you finding out just what sort of simpleton you've taken into your ranks? I think _not_ , boy. He _stays_ and will work until his debt is repaid in full. I will hear no more on the matter."

And that was that. At least in Ector's mind. In Leon's it was something else entirely, Arthur hating him and loving him by turns for how noble and kind he could be. Arthur just hated when adults made promises of any kind.

"I will find a way to get you away from here, Arthur." Leon told him, having the boy pack his things for him so they might talk privately. "I promise you this. I will not let him keep you."

Arthur hated how his eyes burned hearing it, nodding weakly as he folded Leon's shirt and set it into his bag.

He was under no illusions about his situation. He knew he'd die beneath Ector's thumb, one way or another. Either young or old, Kay's boot on his back.

***

Cadoc grew mean as Arthur had always expected, but in a way that was fundamentally alien to him. Frankly he hated it more than he hated how Kay was with him, the boy predictable yet not in his cruelty. When alone he was neutral toward Arthur, one might venture to say even _civil_ , but accompanied by his Father or nasty brother... well. Arthur was left smarting just as badly as if Ector and Kay had attacked together. Some days Arthur wondered if the Lady Evaine would've eventually treated him in such a manner.

He felt ashamed entertaining the thought for a mere second, the warm woman in his memories far too good to ever sink as low as her family had.

"Your face is covered in soot again, Wart." Cadoc commented on his way by, a book tucked beneath his arm, the boy digging through the larder for something to eat mid afternoon as Arthur stoked the fire. The man in question was starting the preparations for supper; over the years the staff had trickled off, Ector barely being able to keep five servants of varying skills around due to his poor temper and Kay's obnoxious behavior. The only "original" of the lot was Arthur now, the ancient footman finally retiring to greener pastures the Winter before.

"I _am_ working with the hearth." He replied tiredly, wiping his brow as he sat back on his heels, wrinkling his nose as he heard a chair scrape against the flagstones, Cadoc apparently deigning to kick about at the servant's table with his tome, the telltale crunch of a fresh apple notifying Arthur just what the boy had selected for his snack. "Goes with the territory."

When he turned he found Cadoc regarding him with a bored look, his elbow resting on the table and his book open to somewhere around the middle, his apple held loosely in his free hand. "Why is it my Father can stoke the fire and not end up with his face looking like your's then?"

Taking a slow breath in Arthur turned, moving to grab the handle of the dutch oven, fitting the lid tightly to the top before heading back over to the hearth, setting it upon the hook in the center. "Our lord is a very careful man." He replied, tongue tired of platitudes.

"And strong." Cadoc remarked, taking another frankly sloppy bite from his apple. "And smart."

Arthur closed his eyes a moment, resting his hand against the mantle of the hearth, reaching for strength that simply wasn't there. He hadn't slept well in the slightest, his quarters draftier by the year. Kay had stolen his thicker blanket sometime earlier in the year, and he was finding it hard to snatch a replacement. Yet another thing taken out of his imaginary wages to be provided "graciously" by Ector. "Indeed he is." He agreed, the words sour in his mouth.

Seeming satisfied (or bored further) by Arthur's easy agreements Cadoc focused on his book, crunching away at his snack. Soft footfalls on the steps heralded a new presence, one more welcome than the young boy's. Turning his head he caught sight of the new maid, smiling at her as she entered. Even as tired as he was he had a job to do, the dogsbody wiping his hands on the cloth that was tucked into his belt, approaching her with a quiet hello. "Thank goodness, I was worried I'd have to run into town to help you back."

Guinevere smiled at him, nose and eyes crinkling cutely as she proffered the basket she'd brought with her. "It's just a bit of produce, Arthur. Nothing to fret over. I've got the muscles to manage." She laughed softly, mock flexing her arm at him before taking it over to the prep table, lining up the produce that was for that night's meal. "There's quite a buzz in town right now, you wouldn't believe all the people that are coming through..."

"Oh?" Arthur responded politely, not really having the energy to care, focusing solely on the task at hand, the man washing his hands properly before beginning to prepare some of the harder vegetables. Guinevere's footsteps moved away from him, still talking as she worked.

"Mmhm! Tons of merchants, some nobles... Evidently the Dragonlords are holding a celebration for their heir's coming-of-age. All manner of people are going to it. There's to be a tournament, a ball... I heard that even some Fae might show up to bless something or other."

A tournament. Arthur cringed internally, knowing exactly what would be happening without even needing to hear about it. Of course Kay would enter. Cutting more slowly he tried not to dwell too much on that. Maybe Ector would simply have Cadoc squire for Kay, taking Arthur out of the equation entirely. None of the staff dealing with that part of the household had been rehired, only a driver and Guinevere had been selected so far...

"- and the festivities will be open to all." Guinevere had been talking and he grimaced when he realized, the last bit of information interesting but not enough for him to want to ask any questions. Open to all free people. Indentured servants? Not so much.

He was too old to put his hopes into anything anymore, his body too tired to fight the barbs. "How interesting..."

***

Sir Leon comes to stay a few days later, a beguiling lady on his arm. He introduces her as The Lady Morgana, an emissary of the Unseelie Court. Ector is not happy, it's as clear as the nose on his face, but in the face of something- some _one_ so powerful he can do little to object. Sir Leon tries to placate him by emphasizing what an honor it is to host a magical of such high standing, and how surely it will benefit his household to take on such a guest. There's something to Leon's smile that reminds Arthur of the day in the kitchen garden, and he tries hard not to worry what that might mean.

The Lady Morgana is roughly as demanding as the lords of the household, bothering Arthur and Guinevere at all hours of the day within the first week. It seems she takes great pleasure in their company despite her requesting the most bizarre things. Cream in the evening, parsnips at noon. Her favor was strange, her advances toward Guinevere more plainly implied than the ones toward Arthur, the Fae woman cajoling him constantly.

"You're to come into the woods today with me, Arthur." She said breezily as she stepped down into the kitchen, wearing clothes that befitted a more human counterpart. Sometimes he could swear that she simply _was_ human, but her powers belied her true nature. "I've need of you."

"My lady, I'm sorry, I must-" Before the words were completely out of his mouth a spell had been cast, all that he had been working at suddenly overtaken by invisible hands. Morgana inclined her head at him, green eyes skimming over him in a near predatory manner. He refused to acknowledge the hair that raised on the back of his neck. "...yes, my lady."

She smiled broadly at that, clapping him on the shoulder before herding him outside, the crisp air refreshing after yet another morning stuck tending the hearth. Unthinkingly he raised his arm, wiping his face with his shirt sleeve, suddenly self conscious of his appearance. Surely he had soot all over him again from the blasted thing. There was never enough time in the day to clean it completely, Ector's whims making it nigh impossible.

It seemed the Fae was simply after a good walk, the woman strolling ahead like she had no real aims but to drag Arthur about like a dog. The walk was a long, winding one, Morgana's pace much quicker than his own, winding about trees and picking flowers, weaving them easily into her hair. She kept looking back and smirking at him in a way that made him feel as though he was about to be eaten alive, Arthur carrying whatever she fobbed off on him, ending up with his arms full of late season wildflowers. Goldenrod, Sage, and Helenium pollen all tickled his nose, the indentured servant trudging dutifully behind Morgana. Till suddenly... he was shockingly alone.

"Oh _very_ funny." He grumbled, looking around for a mere wisp of her presence, finding none. "Is this one of your Fae tricks? Are you trying to scare me?"

Silence was his only reply.

Damnable _Fae_. Why had he let himself trust in her in even the slightest way? He should've been more wary of her presence and commands. Looking around he tried to find the path back, grinding his teeth as stress started to overtake him when no sign of it could be found. He was so tired, and fucking lost, and he just wanted a moment's peace but he could never get any. Finally he was just... done. Stopping beside a tree he just fell back against it's trunk and slid down, sitting hopelessly amongst it's raised and gnarled roots. Burying his face into the flowers he felt fit to scream, to curse, to... something. Anything but cry. No one was worth his tears.

"...are you sleeping like that?" A sudden voice asked, the tone careful as though the owner was worried about disturbing Arthur. Lifting his head quickly the blonde clenched his teeth, willing back the despair as he got a look at the man who had addressed him.

The man in question was tall and lithe, dressed in plain clothes that had a fineness to them that went unnoticed at first glance, Arthur biting his lip when it occurred to him. Great. Just great. The dark haired man was looking at him with an expression of concern, shockingly, the dogsbody catching his gaze and then averting his eyes immediately, afraid that his distress would fully show if he looked him in the eye longer than that. "No. I wasn't. I... I'm lost. I was tending to a guest of my Master's but I was left behind."

"You've lost the path?" The man asked, seeming perplexed as he took a look around, a look of understanding dawning after a few seconds. Strangely he seemed more understanding as he looked back, offering his hand to Arthur. "Oh, I see why. Here, let me help you back."

Mortification gripped him at the offer of the hand, the blonde knocking it away before pushing himself to his feet, looking likely as embarrassed as he felt by the gesture. The dark haired man gave him a wry look but said nothing to the treatment, gesturing for Arthur to follow after a beat. If it had been any other time Arthur would've simply ignored him entirely, but the promise of finding the path again was so much bait, the dogsbody following silently.

The man lead him strangely in figure eights between the trees, the indentured servant frowning at the stranger's back as he was nearly dizzied by the bizarre pattern, about to comment when very suddenly they emerged upon the path home, the manor in the distance. Arthur gaped at it's sudden appearance, turning and looking wide eyed at the odd man. The stranger just smiled at him impishly, raising an eyebrow at his reaction before tapping a finger to his own cheek. "You've got pollen all over your face."

Arthur was utterly speechless, watching blankly as the man set off immediately back into the woods.

***

When Arthur came in with flowers still in his arms he was immediately grabbed and slammed into the wall, Kay gleefully sneering down at him as he wheezed from the impact. “Is this what you get up to instead of doing your work, Wart? Off picking flowers like the useless girl you are?”

The flowers fell from Arthur’s lax hold, littering the ground as he pushed Ector’s heir away with an unbidden snarl in his throat, the taller man going wild eyed and grabbing the household’s dogsbody by the throat and shoving him back again. If only looks could kill Kay would’ve been long dead where he stood. “Don’t go thinking about growing a spine, _boy_. Don’t you have enough debt on your hands? Think of all you owe us.”

Arthur wished he’d just stayed back in the woods. At least his back wouldn’t ache as terribly as it did now. “Get. Off.”

“I’d listen, if I were you. Especially since you’ve gone and ruined the flowers I requested.” Morgana’s cold as ice tone reached them both and as though burned Kay dropped his hold, glaring toward the Fae for her interruption. The woman was unmoved by his expression, her own gaze frigid as she stared him down. “Now go upstairs and do whatever it is idiots like you get up to.”

“Why you-!” Kay, as dim-witted as he was ill tempered surged forward in response to the mild insult, moving unwisely to strike the Fae with the back of his hand. With a delicate tap to his nose the cretin went flying toward the stairs as though struck by a man twice his size.

“Did I stutter, _Lord_ Kay?” She asked, tone light with delight as he staggered up, holding his broken and bleeding nose as his eyes watered. “If you’ve a problem with your hearing I can graciously disbar you from the entire house.”

Taking the hint that he was utterly outmatched he grunted something unintelligible about Sir Ector before scrambling up the steps, leaving Morgana and Arthur alone in the kitchen once more. The work was still being done silently by unseen hands, Arthur staring down the pot as it stirred itself gently over the fire.

“I would’ve thanked you had you not left me out there.” Arthur stated numbly, kneeling to pick up the squashed, ruined flowers and the stems they’d fallen from.

“I thought you could use the break.” The Fae replied, tone amused as she leaned against the table edge, just watching him. “Guinevere and Leon have told me much of your work here.”

“You call getting me lost in the gods forsaken woods a break?” He asked, angry with disbelief, practically glaring at the Unseelie lady.

Morgana just smirked, briefly raising a brow as though she knew some great secret. “You were not working, therefore it counts as a break.”


	2. Strangers & Skirmishes

To him it seemed as though the Fae was out to do him in. He said as much to both Leon and Gwen, but neither would hear a thing about it, both charmed by her utterly. Guinevere was the most worrying of the two, the maid so innocent and lovely that he feared Morgana might corrupt her stalwart morals with her nasty personality.

And yet here he was again, lost, in a forest, his arms full of blasted flowers again.

He’d been too tired to argue with her. He’d just gone. He felt so damn stupid for letting her repeat the blasted scheme. He just was too tired.

This time he actually fell asleep at the base of the tree, dreaming of nothing but good things for once, his face pressed into the flowers he’d put beneath his head.

“Do you make a habit of getting lost?” An amused voice asked just as he woke, the same man standing over him, this time a smile on his rosy lips. “Or were you hoping to see me again?”

Sitting up quickly he scoffed at that, raking his fingers through his hair to try and flatten it down, finding a few petals there as he pulled his hand back. Great. “Do you make a habit of talking to everyone you see?” Arthur shot back, tone only a little sleep addled.

The question made the stranger laugh, once again offering Arthur his hand. Knocking it away again the dogsbody stood of his own accord, leaving the flowers behind. “What’s so funny?”

“You.” The stranger replied, giving him a sly look. “It’s amazing you can manage to be vitriolic right after you’ve woken up.”

“It’s amazing that you know such a large word.” Arthur replied, patience indefinitely gone despite how benign the meeting was. “Are you actually well read or just overcompensating?”

The stranger stared a moment before dissolving into laughter again, his arms crisscross over his belly. “Oh my goodness... just... you being such a prat while you’ve got _pollen_ just all _over_ your face...” He wiped at the corner of his eye. “S’just too funny!”

Turning red with anger the blonde turned on heel and stomped away, finding himself quite abruptly arriving behind the stranger when he headed into another clearing, blinking owlishly as he noted the flowers were on the ground at the base of a very familiar tree... Oh _damn_ that woman for making a fool out of him yet again.

***

Merlin lead the strange blonde out of the forest yet again, wondering what he must’ve done to piss a Fae off to earn himself a looping spell. The man looks terribly adorable as he bids him a quick farewell, heading down the path as he’d done so once before. Merlin supposed he must live in the manor or something, seeing as he was yet again lost so near to it. Why else would he be in those woodlands?

The warlock himself had been in them for their quiet, the area far enough away from the castle to afford him some peace. With all his aunts, uncles, cousins, and their confidants crawling all over the place it had been difficult to find a moment to breathe. Despite being the heir to a prestigious position Merlin had no patience for the party scene that they were building, his nature too simple and earthbound to be terribly into the fanciful nature of it. Tournaments and masquerade balls were far beyond his interests. He’d rather deal with the hatchlings in the nursery or practice his craft instead.

“There you are!” The warlock froze and grimaced as he heard the knight call out, unmistakable.

It was Lancelot, the man jogging up to him looking lovely and vaguely tousled from the mild wind that had kicked up that afternoon. Surprisingly he had Gwaine in tow, the shorter man winking at Merlin when their eyes met. “What are you two doing out here?”

“Oh, nothing much, just looking for wayward dragonlords who might be skiving off and giving their mother a mighty headache.” Gwaine hummed, raising his eyebrows as his eyes glittered with amusement.

“You’re due for a fitting this afternoon, Merlin. Lady Hunith asked we get you.” Lance outlined more accurately, clapping Merlin amicably on the shoulder. “Did you even eat yet?”

“I had a few apples from the orchard.” Merlin replied with a little shrug, smiling at his friends. They’d been thick as thieves for years, the two men coming to court in his teens to train with the castle’s knights. Sir Leon had put them through their paces year after year, shaping them into fine swordsmen, perfect to aid Merlin once he took up leading in his Father’s stead. “I was getting sick of hearing Ganeida and Wyllt arguing so I just had to get a moment to myself before tonight’s family dinner.”

Gwaine snorted at the mention of the two older Dragonlords, Lance going vaguely pink cheeked when Wyllt was brought up. Merlin rolled his eyes at the reaction, beginning the trudge back to the castle with little provocation. “Honestly, Lance, I can’t believe you’re even interested in him. He’s got awful manners and he snores like a woodsman is cutting a whole forest down at once.”

“Don’t make me bring up your crush on Freya, Merlin.”

The Dragonlord scoffed, shooting the knight a smirk. “You can’t hold my awkwardness against me, I was _thirteen_. You’re a grown man, what’s your excuse?”

Lancelot made to smack at him but Merlin just dodged out of the way artlessly, grinning like a maniac. The bearded rogue snorted at their behavior, grinning himself. “What about the Fair Folk woman? The Lady Morgana?”

“Oh as though you weren’t ensorcelled by the sight of her. I was only being honest, unlike some people I know.” Again Merlin shot Lancelot a smug look, the knight taking another playful swing at him. “She was quite receptive until we both figured out we were looking at the wrong sort of people.”

Both Gwaine and Lancelot made scandalized and disbelieving noises, the warlock dissolving instantly into laughter at their expressions.

***

“I see you’ve been frolicking in the wilderness again.” Hunith hummed, smiling at her eldest as she reached up and pulled a leaf from his dark tousled hair, twirling it between her fingers. Merlin had the sense to look sheepish. “Now then, arms up, darling, and let the tape do the work.”

The warlock sighed and submitted, the household’s tailor sending her tape to take the measurements whilst she paraded fabrics out for Hunith and Merlin’s perusal, taking down his new measurements as the pair of them looked the colors over.

“I think violet would suit you well... and perhaps some black breeches... Hm... and a blue jacket to pair? Maybe a proper coat? It is getting rather chilly, and part of the festivities will be going on outside.” His Mother mused idly, Merlin raising a brow but saying nothing much to the options. There was nothing objectionable about them so far...

“Or maybe I should dress you in yellow, red, and blue?” Hunith threatened impishly, turning to look at him with a little grin. She was clearly testing whether he was paying attention.

“I don’t think yellow suits me. You however, Mother, I think would look divine in such a color.” Merlin drawled theatrically, waggling his eyebrows at her. “But then again, you look lovely in anything our fair tailor designs.”

The tailor in question blushed and muttered a bit about ridiculous flattery, finishing up the measurements and dismissing her tool back to her belt. Hunith just snorted softly, smiling indulgently at her son. “Thank you, Merlin, but I get enough of that from your Father daily. Perhaps you’ll find someone soon to be equally smitten with.”

Ah yes, here it was. The other half of the heir conversation that he’d been dreading. Merlin’s Mother took her time, waiting until the tailor had gathered up her things and gone before she continued that thought. “I know you don’t want to hear about it darling, but it’s been a long while since you’ve introduced us to anyone of interest. Isn’t there anyone who has caught your eye?”

Very briefly an impression of blonde hair and yellow smudges came to mind but he quickly waved it off, simply shaking his head. “I’m not yet twenty five, Mother. You needn’t worry about such establishments... I’m not going to look like an unwanted bachelor just yet.”

“I just worry you’re not giving yourself any opportunities to meet new people.” Hunith admitted, looking over at him pensively as she settled down in one of his comfier chairs. “You’ve been studying long and hard with your mentors and the dragons themselves... I haven’t seen you take much time to yourself in nearly a year, my darling... Aside from the one afternoon the other week and today you’ve been working nonstop.”

Merlin grimaced, absently picking at the hem of his sleeve as he walked toward his clothes cabinet, opening with a small burst of magic before considering it’s contents. Sighing he selected informal-formal wear to attend lunch, of which he was certain at least three of his seven aunts would be present at, his Father’s sisters adoring Hunith and excitedly always vying to monopolize her time. Thankfully four of them were still days away with their own broods of children, leaving the castle only half full of mad relatives instead of fit to burst. Selecting one of his blue tunics and a vest he finally answered her. “I want to be sure I prove how serious I am about this. I know the elder council has doubted my commitment from the start, I needed to show them in every way possible that I will be ready when the time comes to handle all affairs.”

"Oh, Merlin..." She sighed, expression going stormy. "You'll be a wonderful leader. Even without this exercise I have known since you were small you were fit to lead... your compassion is what gave you away to me."

He wished the council could have such confidence, Merlin averting his gaze a moment before going to change, his thoughts scattered to the winds for the time being.

The only thing steady was that vague hint of yellow.

***

Arthur was called into Ector’s chambers one evening, just after dinner, to be addressed about the upcoming events that the Dragonlords were putting on. As he’d suspected, Ector wanted him to squire for Kay.

Kay, however, hated the idea, and was pitching a hysterical fit about it while they both looked on, Arthur idly wondering if he could just bolt from the room and come out unscathed. “Father this is disgraceful! Surely we have a boy we can hire rather than having the bloody dogsbody trotting at my heels! I’ll look a fool!”

"If we had the money to do so, Kay, I would've hired one." Ector bit out, tone venomous enough that Arthur felt his hair stand on end and it wasn't even aimed at him... yet. Kay didn't seem to be as effected, his anger only easing off slightly as he paced around his Father's chambers, Arthur praying this meeting would just adjourn already.

"By all means, go without if you would rather. But it is either him or no one." The head of the household stated just as Kay opened his mouth again to speak, Ector's eldest looking furious again to be snubbed like that. And, of course, he redirected that absolutely furious gaze on Arthur, Kay stomping across the room and seizing Arthur by the front of his tunic and dragging him from the room before Ector could get another word in.

The man dragged Arthur through the halls till they reached the meager armory, shoving Arthur inside and to the floor, kicking at him as he stomped by. Arthur grimaced as he pushed himself up and back onto his feet, watching Kay carefully. Kay paced back and forth amongst the armor, pulling pieces off their racks and slamming them down onto the table, Arthur cringing privately at the racket he was making. Suddenly Kay turned and fixed him with a glare, beginning to advance on Arthur once more.

“Ah, Kay, are you intending to train this afternoon?” Leon’s voice cut through the tension like a knife through a turnip, it snapping and startling seemingly both men.

Kay’s anger did not abate, but his words did not carry it through toward his cousin, Arthur inching away inscrutably. “No. I was just about to teach the dogsbody about what he’ll be doing for me at the tournament. My Father says we can afford no squire at present.”

“Ah.” Leon replied, observing the items set out before clapping his eyes on Kay again, completely and pointedly ignoring Arthur. “Well, why don’t I do you a favor and train him for you? After all, I do owe you some reward for winning our last bout.”

Arthur remembered it vividly, Leon had clearly gotten sick of dealing with his cousin’s hard strikes and had fallen back, pretending to have tripped whilst avoiding Kay. Kay had been none the wiser, which was par for the course where he was concerned.

The offer seemed to lift Kay’s spirits, the man smiling broadly, the edge of cruelty still clinging to his expression. “Why Leon, that is a mighty fine offer. I do believe I shall take you up on that.”

Clapping a hand to Leon’s shoulder as he neared he smirked, looking back at Arthur as he made to leave. “Don’t hold back. If he does something wrong feel free to beat him.”

“Oh, will do. I shall treat him as though he is one of my own household.” The red head replied, tone just the faintest bit sarcastic. The subtle quality to his voice went over his cousin’s head and Kay promptly departed, slamming the door behind the two.

Arthur let out the breath that he had been holding unconsciously.

Leon slowly looked at him before crossing to the door and pulling the largely unused bar across it, the wood creaking in the snug hold. “...are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” He let himself reply, in that distinctive way people who are surely not do. “Thank you.”

The taller man slowly turned and looked him over, guilt flickering through his features before abating to mere pity, Arthur not proud enough that day to care about its presence. Maybe some other day when he wasn’t so tired he would get angry at the memory, but for now there was nothing left to kindle a flame. “Show me what you remember of how my squire handles things, then we shall work from there.”

“Yes, sir.” Arthur replied, for once sincerity in that common phrase.

***

The tournament itself was a splendid sight, one that Arthur had not known he had longed for. He had always admired Leon’s skills, certainly, but never had he been able to bear witness to such a display. So many different households and courts had sent their best and brightest to the fray, all seeking the honor of Dragon Champion.

The ladies of the celebrating household, Lady Hunith and her daughter Lanora, were the pair that were to oversee the proceedings. Lanora was a fine beauty, her looks clearly brought down from her mother’s side, though her hair was as dark as night, surely a sign of her father’s lineage. Her high cheekbones and full mouth made her the talk of all the knights, no matter the gender, several talking of how they would attempt to curry her favor.

Arthur could definitely understand her appeal but couldn’t help but be irritated by the constant banter that came with such topics, and mostly kept his focus on sharpening Kay’s sword as Leon had shown him. He hoped perhaps if he finished up quickly enough he could slip away to see the other melee combatants at work.

Thankfully Kay had been far too nervous on his own to pay him much mind at present, the man getting drunk on wine inside the tent with Gwen attending him, Morgana pointedly joining him in the activity. It wasn't hard to see the forest for the trees where it concerned the Fae and Gwen... he just hoped Guinevere was careful. Who knew what would come of a Fae fancying a mortal, let alone _loving_ one.

Checking the edge on the sword quickly he hissed softly, finding it's edge now fine enough to cut his thumb with little effort, Arthur sticking the pad of it into his mouth, wicking the blood that welled up away with his tongue. Setting the blade aside he got up and quietly meandered away, skirting the side of Kay's tent and weaving his way through the labyrinth of cloth and high energy, coming to the side of the arena after a little while of winding back and forth.

Glad to be out of the maze the indentured servant-cum-squire ducked around the lot of unfamiliar servants and knights that watched the proceedings, the affair much more informal he had heard from one of the other squires that was milling about, the Dragonlord family not terribly into such displays but willing to hold them for the people. The bout had just begun it seemed, a knight in green and silver and another clad in yellow and black clashed in the center, one wielding a broadsword against the other’s sword and shield. The clang of metal on metal was simultaneously earsplitting and extremely exciting, Arthur leaning in so he could get a better look.

The fight was breathtaking in a strange way, the danger of it of course effected things but the way the combatants moved was impressive, Arthur knowing the weight of their armor and the weaponry well enough know to understand what sort of exertion was being output. Quite suddenly the tide turned and the knight with the shield disarmed the one with the broadsword, the crowd cheering loudly as the knight in green prevailed, their opponent surrendering immediately with a blade pointed at their neck. Arthur couldn’t help but cheer with them, swept up in the energy of the moment.

Across the way he found a familiar face, the strange man from the woods staring back at him with a surprised expression. Feeling awkward he raised his hand and waved briefly before turning around and promptly hightailing it back to Kay’s tent, flopping down beside the supplies he’d left outside. That was... so weird. Why did he even do that? He supposed he owed it to the stranger to be at least cordial... but why did that make his heart race? Surely he was just being stupid...

***

The Lazy Daisy (Merlin had gone through a whole list of increasingly absurd nicknames in his brain for the mystery man: Pollen Prince, Goldenrod Grump, Hellenium Hellion, Sage Sleepyhead etc. etc.) waved and bolted like he’d been forced to be polite to a banshee instead of a decidedly dressed down Dragonlord, Merlin gaping at the spot where he’d stood across the arena, having half a mind to chase him down and tease him for ducking out of further interaction like that. But Morgana suddenly appeared at his elbow, a pretty black woman with freckled cheeks arm in arm with her. “See something interesting?”

“You’re early...” Merlin observed, ignoring the question as he shot a polite smile at the newcomer on Morgana’s arm. “Who’s your friend?”

“Guinevere, this is Merlin, local heir apparent.” The Unseelie lady drawled, smirking at him as she gestured vaguely between the two during the introductions. “Merlin, this is fair Guinevere, one of the fine staff at the manor I'm boarding in.”

“You flatter me too much.” Guinevere laughed, cheeks reddening in such an endearing, honest manner than Merlin couldn't help but smile more genuinely at her. “I’m but one of two who work there, she’s not got much to pick between.” The adorable woman clarified, tucking some of her curls behind one ear bashfully. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lord.”

“Please, just Merlin. Titles mean little to me... and frankly I’d rather not have people turning their heads to look at what lord is being addressed right now. I’m dressed differently for a reason.”

“Ah yes, I had noticed you’d put on your play clothes. Have you been have a nice time gallivanting about in the woods?” As much as he loved Morgana’s company normally his mind was still stuck on that infernal Lazy Daisy, Merlin still itching to search him out.

Glancing back toward where the strange blonde had been he frowned, finally making to answer her. “It’s been _quite_ relaxing, thank you. Though I don’t appreciate you standing me up the other day.”

“Ah, don’t pout. You can’t have what you want all the time. I had business to attend to.” Morgana hummed, briefly shooting Guinevere an impish look that made the maid turn scarlet all over again. “There’s always the masquerades. I’ll certainly keep you company then.”

“You better keep that promise, you know Gwaine and Lancelot will be too busy to do any good.”

The Fae merely rolled her eyes at his complaining tone, beginning to urge the other woman into moving. “Don’t worry, you’ll have someone to keep your mind from going numb. Ta-ta, Ems.”

“Ta-ta.” He echoed sarcastically, waving in a sincere manner to the maid. “Nice meeting you, Guinevere.”

“You too!”

***

Kay advanced shockingly far into the tournament, Arthur put through his paces as a squire as he catered to the man’s ever obnoxious whim. For once in his life he was actually enjoying the work he was involved in, the sights and sounds around him making him energetic and eager to set to his tasks. The successes also meant Kay was more exhausted and more merry, his violent tendencies excitingly absent during the days.

When they arrived home the night before the final tournament day Sir Ector looked upon them with a critical eye and smiled.

"Well done, my son." He praised, clapping his hands down upon Kay's tired shoulders. "I've some news for you. You will no longer have to be attended to by the dogsbody. Cadoc has begged to squire for you for the final day. Evidently, your brother is quite taken with your successes and wishes to learn from you."

Arthur's good mood from the day abruptly died, clenching his teeth as Ector glanced over him, just a flick of the eyes. He knew what the man was looking for and he wouldn't give it to him, his shoulders tight as he set down the box of carefully kept armor he'd slaved over late that afternoon after Kay's final bout of the day. Breathing out slowly he tried not to listen as the two continued to talk.

"Oh thank goodness. I was sick of looking like an utter simpleton having _him_ trail after me. At least Cadoc will be able to dress properly for his position." Kay drawled, smirking widely as he shucked off his sword belt and dropped it atop the armor box carelessly, causing a loud clang of metal on metal, the buckle knocking hard against the lone pauldron that lay atop everything. "I'm sure all the knights were laughing about the state of him, raggedy thing that he is."

Arthur fisted his fingers in the mass of fabric that was the washing brought back from the event, the blonde thrusting it down atop the box before picking it back up, leaving Kay's bags in the hall for the moment. He had work to do before bed, he didn't need to take in any more of that.

"Boy," Sir Ector called out as he walked away, tone hard as he addressed Arthur. "Make sure our clothes are set out for the morning, the horses tended to, the cart loaded, and mansion spotless by the time we return tomorrow. I suspect we'll have much to celebrate."

Gripping the wood tighter he turned and bowed his head in response. "Yes, my lord."

Sir Ector smiled widely at him, Arthur slowly turning and continuing down the hall. Sleep would have to come some other day, there was much to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up!! A series of parties... :>


	3. Carriages, Caves, & Cages

The night past into morning in a blur, Arthur having to do wash to have the appropriate clothes ready in addition to laying them out for each member of the household. The dogsbody threw on most of the clothes he owned to trudge out in the darkest hours and tend to the horses, brushing them down and making sure they looked their best before loading the cart back up again, all the necessary supplies laid neatly in the bed.

Preparing breakfast was another thing not mentioned but expected of him, Arthur rubbing at his eyes as he waited for the porridge to boil, an apple lax in his grip. He was supposed to be cutting them up but his wrists felt loose with exhaustion and it was difficult to concentrate.

So much for all his fun. He'd clearly been too transparent before Sir Ector.

Gritting his teeth at the thought he stared hard down at the counter, finally setting the knife to the apple and cutting it apart as best he could in that state, dropping the hacked up bits of it into the bowl beside him and tossing the core into the sack at his feet along with the peel. He knew it was stupid to try and understand the motivations of either man, but with every new indignity Arthur wondered why. Why was his life this way?

Just as breakfast finished cooking Ector, Kay, and Cadoc swept into the kitchen, Arthur promptly serving them the lot of it along with a few fried eggs. At some point during the night the indentured servant had moved passed hunger and could only feel the tiredness that clung to his limbs. He barely heard the stabs at his meager ego, standing to the side in a stupor, leaned up against the wall just to be sure he stayed on his feet.

When the men of the household finally took their leave Cadoc and Kay conspicuously left Arthur and Ector alone, Arthur just barely picking up on it through his haze. The lord of the manor strode over to him and stuck a finger beneath his nose, tone cold and coarse as he spoke to Arthur. "You will have this place clean or I shall have your hide for it, _boy_. If I find a single chair out of place, a _linen_ out of order... You'll feel my wrath for weeks. Understood?"

Arthur sucked in a deep breath before nodding, gaze pointedly on the floor between them. "Yes, my lord."

With that last affirmation Ector swept from the room and out of the house, leaving Arthur blessedly alone for the moment. Frowning suddenly he finally realized that he was going to have to change his clothes to get down to the actual cleaning of things, his servant's best needn't be ruined by all the tasks he had to undertake.

Dragging himself through the manor and into his drafty room he looked around and let out a slow breath, it hitching toward the end as his eyes burned in an unpleasant manner. He was just... tired. His eyes couldn't help but water. Going to his bed he sat down, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he tried to find the strength to keep going.

Then suddenly he was waking, Morgana standing over him in a bright green gown with a curious look on her face.

Bolting upright Arthur looked around, frowning as he tried to figure out what had happened. Had he... fallen asleep? Arthur tried to get to his feet but a slender hand pressed against his chest, pushing him back down. "They've been and gone. They're likely already at the gates of the castle."

Panic seized him and suddenly he couldn't breathe, Arthur gripping at his bedclothes. He'd not cleaned the house. "They saw the house-"

"Spotless. Absolutely pristine. You can thank me now."

Arthur just gaped at her.

The woman seemed to have more patience to her that day, the Unseelie lady patting his cheek as she looked him up and down, tapping his chin a few seconds later so he'd close his mouth. "Don't look at me like that; you owe me now and I want to call in that favor."

At the moment he couldn't have cared if he tried about being indebted, the relief so intense at having avoided Ector's wrath he could barely focus on the weight that owing a Fae anything carried.

"I want you to accompany me to the ball." Morgana stated, beginning to look a bit irritated at Arthur not even asking what it was that she'd wanted. "Now get up, I need to fix you up."

Mind finally catching up he gaped at the Unseelie lady again. "The ball!? You must be joking!" Taking him to such an event? Where Ector was!? There'd surely be trouble, no matter how it went!

"Oh don't give me that look. Do you think I don't have eyes and ears?" Morgana huffed, question clearly rhetorical as she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up to his feet. "I know what would happen if they got one look at you in such a place."

Wrinkling her nose at the thought she tapped her cheek with a single finger, eyes lighting gold as several things took place: some sort of cleansing whirlwind overtook him, divesting him of his rumpled clothes, cleaning away the soot and sweat from his work, and instantly replacing his clothing with finery of an even better quality than Ector could keep.

The doublet he wore was made of a soft material, dyed a deep red and embroidered tastefully with golden thread, it all contrasting nicely against the black leather breeches that clung to his legs. For once his boots fit him perfectly, Arthur marveling at that fact alone as he looked himself over carefully, straightening out his sleeves unthinkingly as Morgana hummed over her work.

"It will do." She murmured, snapping her fingers and making a mask promptly appear betwixt them in matching shades to Arthur's clothing. "Put this on and keep it on. The enchantment will keep those who own you from knowing you with it in place."

"My lady-" Arthur started, frustration and anxiety finally catching up.

"Drop the honorifics already, I know you don't respect me." Morgana interrupted, rolling her eyes and thrusting the mask at his chest, making him take it only by the threat of it dropping. "You don't respect anyone but Leon, and for good reason. Now... either call me Morgana or call me whatever obnoxious nickname you've come up with because tonight you are _my_ guest, not my servant. Not _anyone's_ servant. Tonight you are free to be as you would, do I make myself clear?”

"Yes... you utter harpy." The dogsbody deadpanned, earning a shocked laugh out of the woman. It wasn't as though he'd feared rebuke for saying it but he found himself relaxing anyway, Arthur lifting the mask to his face and tying it on. It felt good to speak, if only for a moment, unfiltered.

"There, now you look sharp." Morgana commented, waving for him to follow her out of the room. "Guinevere will be joining us so we'll need room... What've you got in the garden that's large?"

The question was bizarre, but he followed her all the same, brow furrowing at the question. "Er... a few pumpkins..."

***

He had no inkling that she was going to do something so ridiculous with them. After the series of strange spells Morgana had done; one for the pumpkin into a carriage, another to transform a few lizards into a driver and a pair of footmen, nothing quite felt real. Arthur just sat baffled beside Gwen in the carriage, the maid dressed in a beautiful golden gown inundated with some sort of glittery material... or perhaps it was magic itself making it glint each time she moved her skirts. She wore jewelry to match, what appeared to be topaz making up the pendant that lay over her collarbone. Upon her face was a golden mask with matching feathers that curved close to her beautifully styled hair, her curls pinned back in a low bun.

Arthur eyed Morgana, the Unseelie lady chatting away with the maid easily. If the Fae believed herself to be any kind of subtle she was utterly mad, her doting utterly transparent in nature.

"This all seems so impossible." Guinevere commented as she looked out the window, smiling shyly as the Fae took her hand. The blonde man wanted to gag, but only partially. He could see easily just how much Guinevere liked her in return, despite all of Morgana's awful harpy tendencies.

"You're going to love it, I promise you." Morgana said gently, giving Gwen's hand a reassuring squeeze.

As the carriage neared the castle the pair of servants became full of nervous energy, Arthur jiggling his leg and Gwen fidgeting with her skirts. Catching each other's eye they shared a quiet laugh at their behavior, the horses beginning to slow. With a burst of bravery Gwen seized both Arthur's hand and Morgana's, dragging them both from the carriage when it stopped, nearly bowling over the poor lizard footmen.

The steps of the castle were pearly white, leading to a castle built out of what looked to be red granite. The steps were teeming with guests, all dressed in beautiful things and of more varying backgrounds than Arthur could account for. There were definitely more than just humans and Fae showing up. Guinevere stopped in her tracks, suddenly petrified by the foreign scene, Arthur no better behind her.

Producing a mask on a stick from nowhere in sparkling tones of black and green, Morgana lead the charge, taking Guinevere by the hand and pointedly leading her up the steps, Arthur trailing behind on pure instinct. The Fae eventually pressed the woman into linking arms with her, smiling encouragingly as they all finally fell into step at the top of the stairs. When they entered all eyes turned on them as Morgana's presence was announced, Guinevere being introduced as "Lady Genevieve" and Arthur as "Lord Adalbern". For a moment Arthur was frozen, the mass scrutiny absolutely terrifying. After a few seconds the party goers turned away and Morgana with a smile (and a rather dangerous glint in her eye) motioned for her two guests to follow her.

Arthur never would've predicted that people watching could be so exciting, the three of them making the rounds around the perimeter of the dance floor, admiring how those party goers who were light on their feet moved together. The dance steps were deceptively simple looking, both servants declining to try when asked. Thankfully Morgana didn't press them, instead leading them away into the outer parts of the party, taking them from place to place and introducing them to people. Eventually they ended up with wine out on a palatial patio, speaking amongst themselves easily as the Fae and the maid leaned ever so slightly against one another. Suddenly up from the patio steps came a dark haired man, Arthur's heart instantly in his throat when he recognized him.

"Ah ha, I suspected you were out cavorting with the plants." Morgana drawled, the man in question smiling brightly when he spotted her. Arthur's mysterious savior wore a filigree mask that did nothing to actually mask his sharp features, clearly matched to the black doublet he wore.

"You made it! I thought you were planning to skip till the final night!" He laughed, putting a hand on his hip as he strode over. "And you’ve even got some friends with you! One... I believe I recognize?"

Arthur felt like he was going to choke with how much anxiety had overtaken him. Gods he didn't want to be recognized!

"Guinevere, right?" The man asked, holding out a hand politely to the woman, smiling dazzlingly at her.

"Yes!" Gwen squeaked, smiling bashfully back as she delicately pressed her hand into his, the man bringing it up and kissing her knuckles, the very picture of a gentleman. "It's nice to see you again, my lord."

The man cringed a little bit but laughed it off. "I thought I told you to call me Merlin."

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd only meant for while you were out and about." She apologized hastily, something about her tone just a little bit smart. "It's nice to see you again _Merlin_."

Merlin... So that was his name.

***

Merlin turned his attention toward the complete stranger to Morgana's left, inclining his head slightly as he looked the shorter man over. He was dressed richly but had an air of magic about him that stunk of Fae work, the same as Guinevere did. It wasn't all that surprising, Morgana's tastes likely far too fine for her human friends to accommodate. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Merlin."

Extending his hand he cringed as Morgana opened her mouth to speak, knowing full well what was to come. "That's Lord Merlin, heir apparent."

The man couldn't hide his surprise, clearly out of the loop enough that he couldn't recognize Merlin for who he was. He would've liked to keep it that way, but alas, Morgana was a total pain in his neck as much as he loved her. "A pleasure, I'm sure, Lord...?"

"Adalbern. But I mostly call him Dally." The Fae drawled, the man narrowing his eyes at her for the slight as he took Merlin's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine... Merlin."

Merlin smiled and nodded, shaking his hand properly as he wondered at the hesitation in Adalbern's response. The way he tested Merlin's name on his tongue had been intriguing, something about the quality of his voice catching the warlock's attention. "Has Morgana been treating you well? I know the sort of mischief she can get up to... She hasn't embroiled you in any schemes, has she?" The dark haired man pressed, finally letting go of Adalbern's hand and returning it to his own hip. "She's always up to something."

"Mer _lin_ , you know tricks are for the second night, not the first! I've got to lure everyone into a false sense of security!" The Unseelie lady complained, clearly joking. Her guests both looked unsure, Merlin just laughing over the fact.

"Ah yes, of course, how silly of me to think you'd start early!"

Their banter degraded into completely unintelligible references and old jokes, Adalbern and Guinevere looking on in polite bafflement, the blonde man eventually downing the rest of his drink as Morgana's new obsession sipped at her's gingerly.

"You know, Merlin... if you're looking for a way to be scarce you should take Dally to see the gardens. Then you'll have an actual cover story for why you're skiving off your own celebration." The Fae suggested with a smirk, eyebrows raising in a suggestive manner as she glanced toward Guinevere. The woman in question flushed prettily beneath her maskline, Merlin chuckling softly at their unsubtle behavior.

Looking to Adalbern he found the man looking at him unsurely, Merlin's curiosity peaking from that expression alone. "I suppose I could, if _Dally_ is willing."

"Willing, as long as you don't call me that." Adalbern huffed, clearly trying not to look too terribly irritated as he clasped his hands behind his back. Merlin could only smile, extremely pleased that he'd garnered such a response. He was beginning to see why Morgana had brought him.

"Merlin?" Someone called nearby, making the man in question stiffen. Without much thought the warlock grabbed Adalbern by the hand, pulling him back down the steps with him before whoever it was that was looking for him could discover his whereabouts.

***

Arthur thanked his lucky stars that it was a full Moon that night, the masquerading man sure he would've lost his footing otherwise on those stairs, Merlin pulling him unexpectedly down them at the sound of his name. It was amusing how badly the heir apparent seemed to want to avoid his own guests, taking a perfect stranger on a tour just to have an alibi.

"You're quite popular." He commented once they were well out of sight, Merlin's pace slowed and their physical connection dropped. The heir had taken them through some hedges, Arthur belatedly realizing they were a labyrinth of some kind constructed out of shrubbery. Oh good, yet another thing to get lost in.

"Unfortunately goes with the territory." The dark haired man said amidst a strangely huffed out laugh, looking upon Arthur with amusement in his eyes. He felt his heart beat out of whack for just a second, face warming. Merlin, as it turned out, was quite handsome when he wasn't irritating Arthur out in the middle of the wood, catching the dogsbody completely off guard and at his worst.

Faced with Merlin on an even footing was exhilarating, the freedom of the night that Morgana had given him expanding tenfold at the thought. "Speaking of territory, I believe I was promised a tour."

"That you were," Merlin started, offering Arthur his arm with a slight smirk. "Shall we get started?"

Clearly not expecting Arthur to take it the blonde pointedly curled his hand against the crook of his elbow, shocking the smirk right off Merlin's face. The man's expression retooled quickly from surprise into a warm smile, the Dragonlord inclining his head slightly as he looked over the disguised dogsbody. Nodding his head briefly Arthur gave him a grin in return. "Let's."

Winding through the labyrinth on Merlin’s arm was an interesting way to approach things, Arthur wondering if the Dragonlord had any idea where he was going. He seemed to stride with confidence, at least, pointing out various flowers on their way through, most of them magical and largely impervious to the cold.

“They’ll go dormant soon enough.” Merlin hummed, gesturing around. “Even if they don’t wilt and die, they still don’t like the cold... Most of them are gifts from The Faerie Queen...”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that. “What garnered your family such favor as to receive real gifts from the Faerie Queen herself?”

“Oh, well...” The dark haired man smiled, taking them down another right turn. “My Mother is something of a magnet for magic. She’s been on all sorts of adventures... She and the Faerie Queen were fast friends long before the Queen dethroned Titania. Something about my Mother saving her life a time or three.”

“That’s amazing.” He commented, remembering how Lady Hunith had looked as she oversaw the tournament. She had been elegant and kind looking, it was interesting to try and think of her in the light of someone who went gallivanting around. “It’s not often anyone is granted anything from a Fae, let alone repeatedly.”

“I always forget things are like that... It all happened long before I was born, so everything about it seemed... normal.” Merlin said, smiling awkwardly. “My family has several stories in that vein... Most of them are very helpful people.”

“Must make things very interesting. It’s no wonder there’s so many different guests milling about tonight.” Arthur had seen more than a few humanoid sorts that he didn’t even have names for, the scene intimidating and strange all at once seeing them walk about a very human-based celebration with glasses precariously clutched in claws or other gripping apparatuses.

“You’d be right about that.” Merlin replied, tone a little fond but more tired sounding to Arthur's ear. Taking another turn they entered a cleared area that had a fountain installed, it finally occurring to Arthur that he’d heard water on the walk up. “Ah, here... let’s sit a moment.”

"Tired of walking already?" Arthur teased mildly, finding that with the anonymity he could continue to behave as he had with Merlin when he was simply a stranger in the wood. The Dragonlord seemed surprised and pleased by his demeanor, a smile settling in as he looked back at Arthur, slowly sitting down on the edge of the fountain.

“It’s just a nice place to stop is all. Quiet. Secluded...”

“Ah, so the perfect hiding spot.” He observed, pacing around one edge as he looked over the sculpture at it’s center, Arthur wondering if the woman was meant to be someone specific or if she was simply a convenient figure to pour the jug of water from which the fountain poured endlessly. “Why is it the center of attention is so displaced?”

Merlin snorted at the question, leaning over a bit and dragging a finger through the water. “Events like these are an endless stream of being passed from person to person. I get tired of it.”

"Sounds... overwhelming." Arthur admitted, understanding the feeling well enough already just from milling about with Morgana and Guinevere in the crowds. "I'm surprised you'd want to bother entertaining me when you could've just slipped away on your own."

The Dragonlord looked up, surprised apparently at his candor. Arthur can't help but feel relaxed beneath his anonymity, the fears of any kind of recompense for his words or actions dulled completely by the mask's presence. For tonight he wasn't collared to a place, he could just be... and easily disappear if he so happened to upset the wrong person.

But seemingly Merlin wasn't the wrong person to be open with, the warlock smiling after a moment or two and shrugging his shoulders, the black filigree mask he wore hiding very little. "Well, aside from being a very easy cover story if we're found... you looked as overwhelmed as I was feeling, even out there with Morgana and her bride-to-be."

Arthur let out a startled laugh at that assertion, shaking his head a bit at the thought of Morgana having proposed to Gwen. "You think her that brave? Are you sure you know her?"

"Oh of course she's not, but I can see where her long game is going, certainly. She's got stars in her eyes and looks at that girl like she hung the very Moon in the sky." Merlin's tone was playful and Arthur couldn't help but finally be drawn in enough by the Dragonlord that he finally sat down beside him on the fountain edge. There was just something about him that was so intriguing. He couldn't put his finger on it at all.

Arthur hummed thoughtfully at that theory, inclining his head as he looked back at the dark haired man. "Aren't these parties usually to make matches for people like you?"

Merlin pulled a face at the question and Arthur couldn't help but laugh, the disguised man grinning broadly at his host. "You should see your face! It's like you ate a lemon!"

“Of course it looks like that! It’s hard to get acquainted with anyone at these things without the gossips breathing down my neck, asking if anyone’s caught my eye!” Merlin cringed visibly and Arthur just had to laugh again, it was just too funny to see him out of sorts. “I’m just chatting about the weather with someone and suddenly everyone thinks we’re about to be handfasted! Ah yes! It has been a bit rainy lately, want to get married immediately??”

Merlin’s sarcastic act was just too much, the blonde man unable to stop chuckling, letting his head fall back with some of his laughter. When it began to subside he brought his gaze back to the warlock, finding Merlin staring when he did. “Sorry, just cant help but find it all... ridiculous. Everything here feels like I’m walking in a dream.”

“Not your usual scene?” Merlin ventured, looking curiously upon Arthur in a way that made him feel warm.

Smiling wryly he shook his head. “Even if Morgana dragged me along regularly I don’t think I’d get used to it. It’s nice for a night... but...” He hesitated, wondering if he was being too open. “It’s got so many rules, I just don’t think I’m cut out for this.”

“I get what you mean.” The warlock hummed, settling his hands in his lap as he looked down, a little smile on his face. “Its a lot to adapt to, no matter who you are.”

Standing slowly Merlin offered Arthur his arm again, eyes twinkling. “But if you can only tolerate one night I suppose I should try to make the most of your evening, mm? Let’s finish out the tour with a bang.”

Arthur blinked but took Merlin’s arm anyway, letting the heir apparent guide him yet again. Weaving through the last of the labyrinth wasn’t hard but it was dizzying at the speed they took it, Arthur feeling like they’d been racing something once they left the shrub walled byways for the open air. Eagerly Merlin pulled him along, bringing him toward the cliffface that climbed high behind the castle, the openings in the rock looking like gaping mouths in the moonlight. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Pulling Arthur along into one of the caves at ground level, the disguised dogsbody was surprised to find that there was a low glow coming from the interior, one that he hadn't noticed at a distance. Brow furrowing as he carefully followed the dark haired man into the rocky area his mouth dropped open upon seeing the source of the light, catching the tail end of the wide grin that Merlin had at his reaction when he turned to look at him. The cavern itself was inundated with crystals of all shapes and sizes in an array of colors that glowed softly like starlight in the dark of the cave.

"Do you like it? You're getting to see it before anyone else..."

Arthur could only nod, scrambling to find his wits in order to say something. "What... is all this?"

The Dragonlord shrugged his shoulders a little bit, clasping his hands behind his back. "Something I've been putting together... Suppose you could call it an art project? This cave was a sort of... it belonged to my Grandfather, let's say..." He offered tentatively. "It's been unused and avoided for a long while after he passed and... I have many fond memories of this place, it's sad that it's been treated in such a manner. So I thought I'd make a sort of celebration of color in here in his memory... to make it more cheerful like he was in life."

Looking over Merlin Arthur couldn't help but be impressed by the thought, such a beautiful dedication worthy of admiration. "I'm sure people will love it..." The blonde put forth, smiling at the warlock. "It's a very nice gesture."

"It's not quite ready... but I appreciate the compliment. I was hoping with a guest's eyes on it I'd get an idea of if what I was doing was foolish or not." Merlin earnestly admitted, looking gorgeous in the low light.

The thought stalled the disguised dogsbody out. Gorgeous?

Oh no.

" _Well_ ," Arthur started, trying not to let terror grip him too tightly. "Glad to be of service."

Seemingly satisfied with his response Merlin just clapped a hand to his shoulder, nudging him back toward the cave entrance. "Come, I'm sure Morgana is missing you terribly."

"Oh, she must be, what with her tongue likely all the way down Guinevere's throat." He replied dryly, earning a scandalized laugh out of Merlin to his startled delight. Oh this was _really_ quite bad.

"Sir Adalbern you are welcome in my house _anytime_ , especially if you continue to make jabs toward her ladyship. She can be most insufferable."

Arthur smiled a private smile at that. "Oh, don't I know it..."

***

The carriage ride home was fraught with nerves, the weight of his situation slowly sliding back onto his shoulders as they ever neared the manor. He tried to feign as much after-party giddiness for Guinevere's sake, smiling and laughing whenever she shared an anecdote that required it, but he could not keep his mind from home for very long. At least he'd have some lovely memories to sustain him.

When they arrived Morgana was quick to whisk away her enchantments, the clock striking twelve just as the three of them walked into the kitchens, Guinevere giving her shy thanks to Morgana as their glamours faded, the golden ensemble she'd donned disappearing in a fizz of sparks, leaving her in her work clothes. Mere seconds later the same happened to Arthur, marking the night well and truly over.

"Goodnight Guinevere." Morgana purred, taking the maid's hand and kissing her knuckles gently.

With a giggle Gwen stammered out her reply, her other hand pressed against her freckled cheeks. "G-goodnight my lady... sweet dreams." Remembering herself she turned and looked at Arthur, sliding her hand from the Fae's grip. "And goodnight to you, Arthur... I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Gwen." He replied, putting on his last smile for the night. "Safe travels."

With that the maid left, Arthur quickly making to retreat to his rooms, body heavy with sudden fatigue.

"Goodnight Arthur." Morgana called after him, unsurprisingly her footfalls following him all the way back to his door.

Sucking in a fortifying breath he turned as he pushed the door aside, giving her as neutral a look as possible. "Goodnight my lady."

He left the Unseelie woman in the hall looking strangely dismayed, closing his door tightly before crawling into bed fully clothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter refused to be done during the fest week :X So here it is, in all it's overly long glory!


	4. Wants & Favors

Merlin wasn’t meaning to skip out on brunch, exactly. He just wasn’t terribly hungry, nor did he really want to contend with the gossip and the prodding that his cousins would bring to the table, the eldest heir of the Dragonlord clan carefully navigating the halls toward a late morning escape.

"So where did you get off to last night?" Gwaine asked with no preamble, falling into step beside Merlin and nudging his shoulder gently against his friend's as he gave him a surprised look at his sudden appearance. "There was no one to help me mock Lance over his two left feet."

Merlin couldn't help the little spike of guilt for that, even though he couldn't regret a moment of the night before. Parties were just too much for him and he'd do as much avoiding of crowds as he possibly could no matter the casualties. His friends would forgive him and his parents could only be irked with him for so long. He was perfectly well behaved in all other areas so they could complain very little over it in the first place. Let Lanora be fawned over along with Merlin's cousins. Surely they could all use some time in that heavy limelight. Merlin wasn't going to be the sole heir to their illustrious Dragonlord lineage after all.

"Oh, I just met up with Morgana and her guests... They were both very interesting people. Could hardly get away for most of the night." He hedged carefully, knowing that at least the Fae's temperament would be a fair cover for him purposefully hiding away. She always had been one to monopolize his time.

"Ah, I think I remember who you mean. Lady... Genevieve and Lord... Addled?"

"Adalbern." Merlin corrected, grinning at the weak attempt Gwaine made for that name. "Of course you wouldn't pay him much mind. Not your type, eh?"

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders. "Blondes don't really do it for me. Gingers, brunettes, the raven haired..." He ticked off on his fingers. "Those are more to my liking if we've just got to go by hair. Could scarcely tell what the man looked like from where I was standing, let alone with all the masked business going on."

"A favorite of my Father's." The warlock chuckled, glancing over his friend. "You've heard the story, haven't you?"

"Something about Lady Hunith charming your Father on the dance floor?" 

Merlin laughed, shaking his head at the shot in the dark the knight had taken. "Not quite. Thwarted an assassination attempt sent on from the old King. Constantine didn't like that he couldn't control us so he tried to end our line at the Winter Solstice ball... But my Mother caught wind of it while in the kingdom and being who she was... well, she couldn't leave well enough alone. So she dressed up, crashed the ball, and challenged the assassin to a duel when he tried to knife my Father."

The scruffy brunette raised an eyebrow. "As romantic as that sounds... it seems fairly counter-intuitive to host masquerades when you were almost killed at one."

"The amount of boons and blessings that my parents incurred upon their wedding day from my Mother's friends alone sort of nullify the danger. There's detection and repelling spells galore for anyone who would wish our family harm."

"You'd think your Mother had a harem with how many are all atitter over her." Gwaine chuckled, slowing just as Merlin did, the pair of them heading outside through a servant's byway. “But then again it seems the lot of you draw a crowd...”

Merlin snorted at that. “Gods, don’t remind me. I had people trying to grab my arm at every turn of the night. Even Sir Ector tried to ply my ear with waxing poetic about his son.”

“That disgraced knight?” Gwaine asked, eyebrow raising. “I’m shocked he even managed to get in the front door.”

“To be fair his son _did_ come second in the tourney. Apparently the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree in that family. It would’ve been unthinkable ettiquette wise not to invite them, apparently.” The Dragonlord shrugged his shoulders, gesturing vaguely in the manner that suggested his lack of understanding. “Lanora claimed it was so, anyway. Honestly the party is bound to have party crashers so it might as well have been left open to the public.”

“I feel like we’ve come topically full circle.” Gwaine joked mildly, surveying the slowly succumbing plantlife around them as they paced together out toward the orchard, a few dragonlings running by on their way there. “It seems that Lance is actually planning to make a move on your cousin.”

Merlin pulled a face, cringing slightly. “Oh heavens _why_? Couldn’t he have waited another seven thousand years?”

“Apparently your teasing set a fire to his britches and he’s gotten all worked up over Wyllt.” The scruffy man chuckled as Merlin made gagging noises. “I spied some fair lads myself last night... Still not positive what sort the one was. He was built like a tree and was as broad as a barrel. Had lovely looking arms.”

“Not keeping your candle for Leon?”

Gwaine sighed and shrugged. “It seems I bother him more than bewitch. I think the difference of our age makes him feel oddly.”

Merlin frowned at that assertion, patting his friend’s arm. “I’m sorry, Gwaine...”

“Not my first heartbreak, or even my second for that matter.” He replied, giving Merlin a smile that made him feel ever so briefly like he’d missed something important. “I’ll get over it with time. S’just a shame is all.”

“Still.” Merlin said uselessly, thoughts flicking back to His Lazy Daisy and then to Lord Adalbern. Both men had caught his eye, though knowing how unlikely it was that Morgana would return with her guest he put his thoughts toward the man he’d met in the wood. At the tournament he’d been fresh faced and dressed in what had appeared to be servant’s livery, but he couldn’t place the colors. He had never been very good at keeping up with what colors belonged to who, and he was loathe to ask anyone for fear of drawing curious eyes and ears. 

Plucking an apple off the nearest tree he offered it to Gwaine, grabbing another with his free hand as the knight relieved him of the first. “Have you ever been in love before?”

“Mm... once, I think.” Gwaine admitted, shining the fruit briefly against the breast of his tunic before taking a bite. “Didn’t last long. Unfortunately they were looking for a way in here.”

Merlin blanched, giving Gwaine a sad look. “You loved Eira?”

“Something like that. Soft feelings aren’t exactly my expertise. I think that’s more of Lancelot’s area, what with him waxing poetic about Wyllt’s behind.” The knight deflected, smiling but the expression not reaching his eyes.

Merlin made a face to humor him, wishing he’d not asked at all. Gwaine deserved nothing but love, it was a shame he had yet to find someone that could give it to him.

***

“Clean up the stables, make sure the dining room is readied, and that dinner is served promptly at 6... Oh and lay out our clothes for tonight. I want Kay to look _radiant_ when I introduce him to Lord Merlin.” Ector listed off as he paced in his study, Arthur fighting the urge to have his eyes glaze over from boredom.

Ector had spent the day calling him in and out of his study, demanding this, that, and the other, mostly useless chores that honestly Arthur had already done without needing the direction. Day in and day out he had practically run the household with Gwen’s help, he scarcely needed a master’s requests to send him running. With the last statement, though, suddenly Arthur finally understood what all the fuss had been about.

Ector was nervous.

He tried not to scoff at either notion; the thought of Kay being introduced to Merlin and the thought of Ector feeling anything but blinding hatred utterly ridiculous in his mind. Merlin would flee at the sight of Kay, radiant or not.

Apparently he’d made the noise instead of stifling the urge, Ector’s glare pinning him to the wall when he realized. Oh damn his luck.

“Why my late wife saw even a speck of worth in you I’ll never know. She must’ve been going slowly mad when you turned up on our doorstep.” Ector spat, slamming his hands onto his desk and making Arthur jump. “You’re a leech upon the belly of this family and even subjugated you still suck us dry.”

The dogsbody had steeled himself but any mention of Lady Evaine always weakened him considerably. His years with her had been wonderful ones even with Kay’s outbursts and Ector’s quiet coldness peppered in. He missed her dearly and to hear her spoken of in such a way made him want to dive upon Ector and silence his slanderous tongue.

The tension was cut abruptly with a knock upon the door, Leon’s voice following a second later. “Uncle? Might I have a word?”

“Come in,” Ector snapped, the look on his face a knowing one. “If you must do your bleeding heart routine you might as well do it where I can see you.”

The door opened and Leon stepped inside, fixing his Uncle with a dry look. “I hardly know what you mean, but I’ve no time to pursue that strange topic.” He said dismissively, making the master of the household look gobsmacked at his candor. “I’ve been called to Lord Balinor’s earlier than I’d planned to attend and wondered if you and Kay might like to ride with me up to the castle.”

While the pair discussed things in an uncomfortable manner (clearly Leon’s patience had been worn away beneath his cordial facade) Arthur slipped out of the room, quickly retreating to the “sanctity” of the kitchen and falling into one of the chairs, taking a deep breath in. He needed to get ahold of himself. It was as though half of his mind was caught up in the castle gardens. The dogsbody could scarcely focus and it was going to win him no favors, Ector likely to retaliate later in some way for the meager slight. He always did.

Rubbing at his forehead he sighed, wishing he’d managed to get a lick of sleep after such an exciting night. Raven hair dotted with color kept flickering to the fore of his mind, blue eyes that glittered in the moonlight not far behind. Merlin had been...

Pursing his lips he pushed all thoughts from his mind, getting up and going into the cold storage, rifling through there and then in the larder till he had his arms full of ingredients, starting in on dinner just as Gwen swept into the room, the woman wiping her hands on her apron after returning the broom to the corner. “Such a mess that boy can make... You’d think there were two of him with how he roughs up the halls.”

Arthur hummed sympathetically in response, having nothing much to say to that. How could Cadoc learn anything but such habits with role models like those?

Once done preparing what he'd brought he found that Gwen was sweeping the floor, humming one of the music pieces they'd heard from the night before. Lingering over the cutting board he listened to her a while before turning and giving her a curious look. "Will the lady be taking you out again?" He asked softly, words clearly just for her ears.

He couldn't help but smile as her cheeks turned rosy, the maid stilling her efforts with the broom, holding the handle a little tighter as she looked to Arthur. "Well... perhaps. I'm hoping she'll ask... I haven't seen her yet today."

"...I'm sure she will, Gwen." He encouraged, smiling at her. "You don't know how ridiculous she looks, tripping over her fae feet every time she sees your pretty face."

The dark skinned woman looked only more embarrassed, shaking her head a bit at the description. Arthur knew she couldn't have missed it, but he could understand her caution. After all, Morgana was new and who knew how long she would be nearby, let alone the actual species gap.

"What about you?" Gwen posed, looking over Arthur as he turned back and gathered things and placed them into the pot, the man in question shaking his head in response.

"It was a one night thing, for me. I've got things to take care of here." The reply wasn't exactly a painful one to give, but it didn't feel good, either. It was just his life. One night of careless fun was enough.

The woman looked at him with a soft sort of disappointment that made his hair stand on end and his cheeks burn, her pity far too evident for his weak pride. Instead of saying anything more he hurried to finish up the stew, seasoning the pot before taking it to the fire and putting it on the hook. It was enough. It had to be.

***

Arthur isn't sure what to think when he comes back to find the stew pot upended and the fire out.

At first he feels blank, vaguely confused by the strange sight. A wooden spoon lays in a splatter of sauce on the hearth and he suddenly feels the heat of anger rise up through his chest, gritting his teeth as he forces down the urge to shout over his ruined efforts.

"Ah, what a shame that is. I would've thought by now you'd know, Wart, that you don't leave things on the fire unattended." Kay chided snidely, Arthur feeling as though quite suddenly his entire body was aflame, anger and frustration clawing at his guts as he listened to the older man approach. “Shame on you for wasting good food that way.”

He could see his hands around Kay’s throat and the image startled him with its vividness. Arthur had hated Kay in many ways, thought of many things, but quite suddenly he was so close to losing control he could almost feel the cretin’s throat beneath his fingertips. The only word on his mind was “enough”.

“So what do you have to say for yourself, _Wart_?” Kay sneered, grabbing Arthur roughly by the shoulder and squeezing so hard the dogsbody could feel his fingernails through his tunic. Clenching his teeth Arthur could feel things spiraling out of control, his hand almost to Kay’s before he could even blink.

“Oh my, that’s a shame.” Morgana’s voice cut through the tension and it felt like he was a drain someone had pulled the plug on, all his energy leaving as she stepped into the room. “But I’m sure you’ll come up with something in time for dinner.”

Quite suddenly Kay’s hand was off him and he was striding from the room, cussing about Morgana beneath his breath over the interruption.

Gritting his teeth again Arthur suddenly felt... chafed, angry in a whole different way. “You can’t be there conveniently forever.” He bit out, raising his head finally and fixing the pale woman with a half hearted glare. She didn’t seem terribly fazed by his statement, something that just chafed Arthur further. It was one thing for Leon to be involved, he couldn’t help it, they were his family... A man of such good character he knew could not stand by and watch outright abuses, he’d finally made peace with that. But _her_?

She was practically a stranger to him, a forced guest in the household, a source of aggravation, and the instigator of all of his current problems. Merlin’s features danced through his mind again and Arthur wished for nothing better than to bury his face in his hands and scream. He wanted. He _wanted_. He’d thought he’d put all his wants away... No dreams left in his own personal Hell. But Merlin...

“You don’t have to be here forever.” She stated, voice low and carefully measured, her green eyes boring into him.

Staring at her he didn’t know what to say to that. It rattled about in his head like a moth stuck in a lamp, it’s meaning feeling totally lost on him. He didn’t have time for this. He was too _tired_ for this.

“Lady Morgana,” He started, enunciating her name carefully. “Do me a favor." The noblewoman looked shocked at the request. They both knew what he was getting into. "Put your Fae magic to good use for once and conjure up some dinner for the lords of the household.” The last part barely got ground out in a level tone, Arthur turning away and stomping off in the direction of his room. “I’m going to go have a bath.”

***

Arthur felt rather like he was simmering himself in a pan rather than having a bath, the shallow old tub he'd quickly prepared nearly scalding his skin, but he couldn't bear to wait, needing something to focus on other than Kay's sneering face. Scrubbing away the the cinders and the sweat along with the other grime from his daily toiling he forced his jaw to relax, the grinding of his teeth already having him headed toward a headache. Morgana's words had rattled around all the way to his room, the absurdity of it making him want to laugh and cry at the same time.

Why did no one understand that getting his hopes up was a cruelty in itself?

But the more the thought picked at him the more Merlin continued to invade his mind. The unaware outsider he'd met in two places, the smiling idiot who just happened to be the heir to a whole other world... Why couldn't he just put him aside? Save himself some time?

It wasn't love but it was an insidious infection regardless, affection clinging and digging in deeper and deeper.

Perhaps he'd meet him again in the wood... maybe he'd try to have a real conversation with him as just himself, not the lord with the awful name.

He’d tell Merlin about himself, ask him some tactful and not totally planned questions, flirt with him as though Arthur had anything to offer him aside from himself. Plenty of people settled for such a thing, didn’t they? Only the other person, no strings, no nothing, just the feelings between them...

Didn’t they?

Knocking interrupted his thoughts and he barely had time to pull the threadbare drying cloth over to shield himself from prying eyes, Morgana spelling his door open and letting herself inside. “Can’t you give me a moment’s peace?”

“Not when you continue to make me wait.” She replied easily, conjuring herself a chair out of thin air before sitting down. “Are you done yet?”

“Why?” He asked, pulling the drying cloth closer.

“I don’t want to be late tonight. I want to dance as much as possible and if you dawdle any longer that will be very much at risk, especially with how I’ve got to fix you up.”

Brow furrowing he gave her a baffled look. “I’m not going with you.”

“You _owe_ me. That means another night being my entertainment, _Dally_.”

How had he not guessed? “I can’t imagine you’ll find me terribly entertaining when your lips are affixed to Guinevere’s all night.” He replied, irritated and excited all at once in an aggravating manner. Arthur didn’t want to be at her mercy like this, and the party had been enough for one lifetime last night, could he really suffer both things again?

But... there was Merlin.

He had wanted to meet under open circumstances but... another night like the one before would be tolerable. Undoubtedly Merlin would be on the run again... perhaps he’d need company?

“...fine.” He finally conceded, as though he had much choice. Morgana sits back, seemingly irritated still but satisfied nonetheless with the answer. She allows him to get out of the bath and dry off unpeered at, her gaze pointedly on the floor while he haphazardly dressed again.

“Do your worst, Lady Harpy.” Arthur declares when he’s satisfied, sharp green eyes rising to meet his gaze just before her magic bursts forth.

***

It seems dodging suitors the night prior has only made them more desperate for his attentions, lords and ladies alike trying their best to introduce their offspring to him as though they’d be smitten on sight. The thought irritates him; how can people think that love could be as simple as that?

Merlin’s patience runs out earlier than anticipated, Sir Ector’s yammering and hard grip on his arm making him finally snap and excuse himself abruptly. Yet another parent singing their child’s praises that he cared nothing for. All that he’d seen of Leon’s cousin, that _Kay_ , had given him all the endearing feelings that one got when looking at a hornet’s nest.

Looking for respite he finds it by someone bumping into him, the blue eyes he finds staring back at him from a silver mask catching him off guard.

It’s Lord Adalbern.

He’s dressed in resplendent silver that night, a far cry from the rich red of the night prior. The mask is not as plainly sculpted, the right side in the expected style while the left sweeps up over his brow in a wave, obscuring some of his golden hair.

“Good evening.” He said, simple, his mouth quirked up in a seemingly meek smile. It grew as Merlin looked at him, the shorter man clearly taking in his own state of attire. Instead of black Merlin had traded up for violet, his mask still as revealing as the night before, though now wearing one of gold filigree instead of entirely matching.

“Good evening.” Merlin answered, smiling broadly when Adalbern met his gaze again. “I thought this wasn’t your scene?”

“Morgana begged me to return,” Adalbern said, looking slightly coy as he continued. “With tears in her eyes.”

The heir laughed, shaking his head at the mental image. “You make a poor liar but a wonderful jester, Lord Adalbern.”

The man in question gave a theatrical bow, winking at Merlin when he raised his head again. “I live only to serve, my lord.”

Urging the man to stand again normally Merlin nudged him, cajoling him further into walking with him (no arm extended this time, too many eyes to find them behaving in such a silly manner). “Let me show you around then, _Dally_ , and pretend to be a proper host. I’ll be in your debt if you humor me.”

“You’ll be further in debt if you insist upon using that horrid name.” His guest feigned a quiet gagging noise, making Merlin snicker. “But fine, if I must, I must. Show me just what sort of food you’ve got tonight, I want to avoid as much talking as possible.”

“A tragedy in the making for a man with such wit to speak no words. How will the masses clamoring for your thoughts ever survive such silence?”

Adalbern shrugged, only giving Merlin another coy look. “We shall simply let them perish.”

Heart skipping a beat the Dragonlord grinned. Perhaps this night would not be a disaster after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, depression really kept my writing at a trickle for a while. I’ve got some other chapters going now but here’s finally more for my little Cinderella riff! Hope you all enjoy it!


	5. Watching & Waiting

Morgana dressed him in silver, saying she’s cloaking him in starlight. Arthur can’t find he can agree with the assessment, though from what he can see he looks serviceable so he doesn’t comment. The mask’s shape is more playful this time, something he’s not sure what to make of, the Fae noblewoman conjuring up a mirror for him to see it in.

Over all it will do.

Guinevere was ecstatic when she saw him, smiling from ear to ear as she held her mask, peacock plumes affixed to the side of it, the blue and green hues of it’s base mirrored in her dress. Her hair was left mostly free that evening, only a small section pulled back and woven together. A simplistic silver tiara sat on her forehead, the fine chains that held it curled around her braids, the style affixed in place with a bright blue gem set in silver.

After complimenting Gwen he slid his gaze to Morgana, giving her a pointed look. Her motions were thinly veiled, the woman in question finally showing some emotion and blushing over being seen through.

“I won’t get in your way tonight.” Arthur murmured in her ear as they made their way to the carriage. “You’ll have her all to yourself, I know how to make myself scarce.”

There had been cursory scandalized objections from Morgana but he’d just given her a knowing look, continuing to silently rib her all the way to the party. Gwen only picked up on it toward the end of the ride, blushing prettily and trying to pretend she hadn’t, making Arthur grin like a maniac.

They didn’t part ways immediately, Arthur knowing by now that Morgana was at least a little sincere about wanting him around. But when the atmosphere started to turn amorous Arthur begged off, suggesting the pair try a spot of dancing while he got another drink.

It was luck that threw him back into Merlin’s path, the pair nearly bowling one another over, neither seeing the other coming.

He smiled at the thought absently, listening as Merlin explained the bits and bites he piles onto Arthur’s plate, Arthur finding himself chuckling every now and again at his host’s enthusiasm. The Dragonlord is terribly knowledgeable, and he is able to enlighten him to more than just the ingredients but the origins of the dishes as well.

“You _must_ try this, it’s from the Faerie realm...” Merlin paused at Arthur’s skeptical look, laughing and shaking his head when he pieced it together, eyes twinkling. “You’re only in danger when you accept it from Faerie hospitality, Adalbern, not when it’s freely available at a mixed party.”

“I don’t know, Merlin, you seem fairly Fae to me. It’s hard to tell if you’re out to chain me to your side or not.” Arthur teased, relishing in how Merlin colors over the commentary, the heir elbowing him. “Aside from that, I don’t think I have room on my plate; you’ve made a mountain out of it.”

“Why do you think I’ve got one too?” He posed rhetorically, raising his eyebrows at Arthur in an irresistible manner. “We’re going to share, obviously.”

“Is this a privilege or a punishment?” Arthur wondered aloud, sniggering as he earns another sharp elbow to the side for his trouble.

“Ungrateful man.” Merlin says with no bite to it, delighting Arthur utterly as he pushed him toward a set of doors that lead to a similar sort of locale to the night prior, though this time there are no curated gardens or cliff face but a view of the hills down to the town, it’s distant lights glittering and flickering like the stars above. Some tables have been set on the veranda and they are not the only ones taking advantage; it’s blessedly uncrowded compared to the interior and Arthur finds himself slowly losing a tension he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying.

The amount of food Merlin selected to share between them was ridiculous and should certainly feed more than two, but he insisted upon the idea of Arthur sampling them all. Lifting his glass in a quick toast the dark haired man smiled at him genuinely. “A toast to your glorious return for one more night.”

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes, clinking his glass against Merlin’s and then taking a sip of the wine that the bothersome man had selected special. It wasn’t bad, much better than any wayward sip he’d had before, but he still wasn’t certain he could take to the drink as others did.

“Merlin, who might this be?” Questioned a dainty voice, so suddenly close that Arthur nearly startled out of his chair. Looking up he found the woman he’d seen with Merlin’s mother at the tournament, the blonde trying to conjure up her name but it completely escaping him. She held her violet mask by it’s stem, apparently forgoing the fastened style that the majority of the guests had gone for, it complimenting the deep blue of her gown but not getting upstaged by it’s vibrancy.

“Lanora,” Merlin said, sounding terribly casual as he gestured to Arthur. “This is Lord Adalbern, a friend of Morgana’s. Adalbern, this is my little sister: Lady Lanora, the youngest Dragonlord scion.”

She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at the description, muttering something about “not for much longer”, holding out her hand regardless to Arthur for him to take, the disguised dogsbody frozen momentarily in confusion over what to do with it. He’d seen Ector do such a gesture once or twice, but it had been so long... it was hard to recall if he was to kiss her hand or to merely bow his head to her.

Arthur decided he’d mulled too long over it and took the conservative route, giving her a modest bow of the head and managing a “Charmed, I’m sure.” in quite possibly the shyest voice imaginable.

To his confusion she seemed charmed, and he wondered if he’d lucked out and avoided all faux pas possibilities. “Likewise. You must be quite interesting for Lady Morgana to bring you along... I’m sure you know by now that she’s... _intensely_ picky.”

“Lanora...” Merlin chided, his amused expression not quite matching the tone. His sister just waved her hand at him dismissively.

“As if she could pull anything on me. She’s a two bit Brownie compared to the Fae that blessed my birth.” The heiress said, tucking some of her raven hair behind one ear as she glanced over Arthur again. Being beneath her scrutiny didn't put him ill at ease but he still tensed as Lanora looked at him, not wanting to look a fool in front of Merlin's family for whatever reason. With the mask he really shouldn't feel so much urge to perform as her brown eyes wandered over him, and yet... "She dressed you well." She suddenly complimented, making Arthur blush beneath his maskline.

"Why thank you, my lady." Arthur answered, Lanora smiling and giving a little nod before gathering her skirts in one hand, mask still held in the other.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Don't go dragging Lord Adalbern into any escape plots tonight, mm, brother dear? I don't want to hear about so many missing you. My ears are still ringing from complaints."

Merlin just laughed, blushing at the mild scolding as he watched his sister go. "Yes, yes... I won't leave you to suffer again."

Eyeing Merlin up, Arthur turned and watched until Lanora was well out of earshot before speaking again. "You're not going to listen to her, are you."

"Not a chance." Merlin replied, taking a bite as he nudged Arthur with his foot, reminding the disguised dogsbody just what they were there to do. Picking up a miniature pie Arthur popped it into his mouth and sighed in pleasure at the rich, sweet flavor that burst against his tongue. Indulging Merlin was already paying off.

***

Polishing off the food was no issue but left Arthur feeling stuffed, the sensation not terribly ideal considering the situation. The only saving grace for Arthur’s feelings was that Merlin seemed to be suffering as well, the shorter man chuckling when the heir voiced some complaint. “This was your fault, I just followed your lead.”

“You’re such a prat.” Merlin groused, rubbing a hand briefly across his stomach before pushing the blonde toward the ballroom. “Let’s go see what’s in store this way.”

“Oh no, I’m no good at that.” Arthur immediately cut in, trying to get away from Merlin’s guiding hands. “I’ll step on everyone’s toes repeatedly.”

“Two left feet?” Merlin idly questioned, smirking broadly as he firmed his grip up to the point where Arthur couldn’t get away without making a scene.

“Zero experience and zero intention of remedying that.” He stated flatly, sorely tempted to bite the hand that held onto one of his shoulders. It was dangerously close. He _could_ do it. “I would’ve thought you’d have guessed.”

“Guessed what?” Merlin replied, sounding forcefully innocent.

What a brat.

“That any lordship I hold is temporary.” He huffed, managing to weave at least far enough to the left that they were skirting the edge of the room, the dancers in the center twirling about in a configuration he couldn’t remotely parse. How did they all know which way to move?

Merlin hummed behind him, not seeming surprised. “I had a feeling based on lovely Guinevere but I didn’t want to pry; station doesn’t really matter to me.”

“Says the man with quite the station.” Arthur laughed a bit after saying so, wondering if Merlin even understood what he meant. He was in such an advantageous position that he could just... ignore it. What a thought.

Finally sick of being guided Arthur pointedly slowed to a stop, letting Merlin bump into him before turning and facing the dance floor, getting a better look at who was there. Not that he knew that many people, but Morgana and Guinevere had intended...

“Ah, there they are.” He said, pointing as Merlin gave him a curious look, following his finger to whatever it was.

On the dance floor Guinevere and Morgana twirled together with the other couples, the maid’s blue and green skirts mingling with the Faerie’s deep violet ones. It hadn’t occurred to him until that moment but it was clear that Morgana had meant to match them, the blonde rolling his eyes and smiling a bit at her romantic motions. “I would have never guessed Guinevere was so light on her feet.”

“They look good together.” Merlin commented idly, elbow bumping Arthur’s as he leaned slightly to be able to view the pair as they moved. “Like a spray of flowers.”

“Well, Morgana only dresses to impress.”

“I can see that, she certainly dressed you with something in mind.” The heir replied, looking back at Arthur with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. “A nice something.”

Arthur blinked rapidly at the vague flirtation, coloring beneath his mask line as Merlin suddenly took him by the arm. “Come on... if you won’t dance in here... maybe elsewhere?”

“Merlin I told you-“ He started, the infuriating heir beginning to guide him along again. “ _Merlin._ ”

“Don’t worry, I hear you. We’re going to just... find some place more suited to both our preferences. I won’t force you to do anything.” Merlin clarified, making Arthur relax immediately. His posture apparently was noticeable, the taller man speaking practically into his ear as they walked along. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to push you. I thought I’d sounded like I was properly joking.”

Gods why did Merlin have to have a voice so nice? It made the dogsbody feel stupid and weak kneed, only managing a fairly brain dead “it’s okay” in response before they left the ballroom behind. The next room wasn’t as active as the other by any means, several people speaking quietly as they sat on the array of couches, enjoying drinks and much more subdued company, even though it felt just as crowded as the other places. It seemed Morgana had failed to take either of her guests this far in, clearly meaning to show the apple of her eye off to the majority of the party on the first night.

“Merlin!” Someone called from the other side of the room, tone comfortable but rough to Arthur’s ears. Looking toward the sound the pair of them found a dark haired and bearded man waving. He looked Sir Ector’s age, or perhaps a few years younger, his smile bright and familiar. Suddenly it dawned on him who the man might be, turning a curious eye to his companion.

“Your father?”

“Yes.” Merlin replied, quietly and sort of out of the corner of his mouth, looking awkward and earnest for once. “Don’t let him take me away. I don’t want to talk about the weather with more people.”

Arthur barked out a laugh at that, earning a sort of brighter smile from Merlin’s father as he approached, a curious look in his eyes. “There you are, I had been wondering where you’d gotten to tonight. Who is this lad on your arm?”

To Arthur’s relief the question sounded genuine, Merlin shifting a bit as he held onto Arthur. “This is Lord Adalbern, a friend of Morgana’s. I was... just giving him a tour.” He lied, throwing the same cover he’d concocted the night prior.

“My, perhaps we should declare you our official tour guide. Two nights in a row is quite the run.” Merlin’s father teased, the younger Dragonlord laughing awkwardly before gesturing between Arthur and his father.

“Lord Adalbern, this is my father: Highlord Balinor of Caer Ddraig.”

Arthur bowed his head in response, trying to give him as much respect physically as he could with Merlin so entwined with his one arm as he was. He practically felt like he was some sort of lifeline the way Merlin was holding on. “The pleasure is all mine, I’m sure.”

Balinor laughed quietly in response, clapping a hand to Arthur’s shoulder warmly. “You flatter an old man, surely. In any case, Merlin, I was wondering if you knew where your Mother has gotten off to?”

The conversation after that was over fairly quickly, neither of them having spotted the Lady Hunith on their way through the crowds. Despite Merlin’s worries his father did not demand he accompany him back in the other direction, just giving them both a little grin before wishing them well for the night. Evidently he wanted to be off to bed.

Merlin wrinkled his nose at Arthur when a rather knowing look passed between them, the blonde just chuckling as he nudged the heir in the side. “Watch out, Merlin. Lanora might not be the last one.”

“All the powers that be please forbid it.” He groaned, pressing his free hand over his eyes a moment before letting it fall away. “I remember when my Mother was pregnant with my sister. My Father would barely leave her side and they fought constantly because she wanted him to go and actually tend to his responsibilities. He is a useless man before her, just like his sisters are.”

“Your Mother must be of charming personage.”

“Of course, there’s no disputing that.” Merlin replied, guiding them into a room off the large sitting area, the lighting softer there and the music from the ballroom quiet but still enjoyable from that distance. “I just wish everyone else didn’t lose their wits around her.”

“Does that happen to you?” Arthur asked idly, finally decoupling and going to sit down for a moment, soaking in the quieter atmosphere.

Merlin snorted, shaking his head. “No, thankfully Lanora and I are quite immune. I suppose it goes with the territory.”

“Makes me wonder if you both inherited it. I heard from Morgana that you usually have a gaggle of cohorts that follow you around.”

“You could hardly call two men ‘a gaggle’.” The heir scoffed, finally deigning to sit as well. They were close, but not so close that it might be seen as too familiar by passersby. Arthur honestly wondered if anyone _would_ come by, everyone in the other room scarcely having looked up from their own conversations. He wondered if a single one had realized their lovely Lord Merlin had passed them by.

“Still, I have yet to meet either man, so perhaps she was simply playing a trick on me.” Arthur replied, giving Merlin a sly look. “Unless you want to tell me about these imaginary men?”

The Dragonlord snorted and rolled his eyes, smiling just as he turned away for a moment, clearly trying to hide his amusement at Arthur’s statement. “I can and will, but honestly I don’t know if it will do much good.”

“Why is that?”

“Both of them are fairly unbelievable characters, and I know them to be flesh and blood.” Merlin said, shrugging a bit as he turned back with a more normal smile on. “I’ve known them both since childhood, in fact.”

“How nice.”

“Oh, you’d think so. But it was like having two brothers dropped into my lap.” The image was a funny one, Arthur unable to resist a grin. “We all were fifteen at the time. Lancelot and Gwaine marched right up to the front door and knocked till someone let them in, and then they begged on their hands and knees to be trained with the knights who serve my Father. Sir Leon took the pair of them on almost immediately and had them squiring within the week.”

Arthur was surprised to say the least. He’d known Leon worked for a nearby Lord but he hadn’t realized how near it had been, leaving him wondering just why the knight had so pointedly visited as he had over the years.

“Do you know him?”

“Hm? Who?”

“Sir Leon.” Merlin clarified, giving him a curious look. “You made a face that sort of...” He waved his hand back and forth vaguely in front of his own face. “It looked like you knew him.”

“Well...” Arthur shrugged. “Only a little? I know he’s a good knight, I just was unaware he was in your employ.”

It was Merlin’s turn to be surprised, evidently, as he looked at Arthur like he’d just said the sky was green. “Oh, he’s been in our employ for a while. He’s fairly famous as well in the South where he was brought up. He’s dealt with many a troublesome beast since he was just a boy.”

“That sounds like him.” He remarked, shrugging again as he tried to seem as detached as possible about the topic. “When I’ve encountered him he always seemed the righteous and truehearted sort.”

"In any case... He was the one who took them on, but because we became fast friends they were always underfoot in our household, so it was rather like I'd gotten two brothers. My parents are quite fond of them both... it helps that Lancelot is so charming and Gwaine is so..." Merlin only grinned and rolled his eyes a bit at the thought of the man. " _Gwaine._ "

"I can't tell if that's complimentary or an utter insult." Arthur said, trying not to look surprised when Merlin winked at him. For whatever reason a yawn chose to come on at that moment, the blonde quickly covering his mouth. The heir yawned a moment later, giving Arthur an amused look.

"Thanks for that. I was feeling energetic till then."

"Sorry... it was a long day yesterday." He admitted, Merlin raising an eyebrow at that but not pressing the matter. Arthur's body still felt the light ache of it, but he persevered. Even if he was tired he was happy to be there again. So far it had proved worth it.

"If you're tired there's always guest rooms set aside." The dark haired Dragonlord offered, Arthur catching himself admiring just how there seemed to be some sort of blue highlight to his locks. Maybe it was the lighting, or a hallucination, but it made Merlin feel all the more unreal. He was lovely...

Shaking his head he gave Merlin a smile, patting his hand and shocking them both. Forcing himself to keep calm he gave Merlin a grateful look. "Thank you, but no. I need to be home to take care of some things in the morning." Merlin looked disappointed but not exactly surprised, the pale man turning his hand over beneath Arthur's and giving it a light squeeze.

Arthur felt suddenly like he couldn't breathe. Merlin looked flushed.

"Adalbern..."

It felt like Arthur was going to expire just feeling Merlin's fingers wrapped around his own. He was so close to him.

"Dance with me." Arthur blurted out, suddenly desperate for space but at the same time wanting none at all. Merlin looked briefly confused, as though he'd said something in another language entirely. But then his gaze just went so... soft, it made Arthur want to weep to look at him. He'd never been looked at like that. He wondered if Merlin understood the gift he'd just given him with that look alone.

Without a word Merlin slid out of his seat, pulling Arthur up after him, not hesitating to bring him close and put his free hand at the small of his back. The proximity was somehow more tolerable this way, a way to front that they were only close for the activity, not that they'd been drifting closer and closer together because of a bizarre magnetism that Arthur could not push away.

With the distant music and Merlin so close he could scarcely focus on how he supposed that he should move his feet. The two nights of watching people dance hadn't really informed him of much of anything, but Merlin seemed to know how to handle that, directing him gently to the beat. It seemed to all blend together into a slow, swaying motion that they'd put together, occasionally the pair of them turning when they drifted too far from the center of the room. Looking at his feet every now and again made a good respite from staring Merlin in the face the entire time, Arthur contemplating if perhaps he'd put himself in a worse position.

“I think your two left feet were a gross exaggeration.” Merlin commented lightly, giving Arthur a smile when he caught his eye again, the dogsbody finding it hard to look away. “You’re doing wonderfully for not having done this before.”

“I’m not so sure you haven’t bewitched my feet with your magic.” 

That made Merlin laugh, the man shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Ah so ridiculous is now a noun, I had no idea.” 

Merlin shocked him in the next moment by pressing his cheek to Arthur's, humming softly along with the distant waltz. Arthur bit his lip, letting himself sink into the moment and think of nothing else but being close to the other man.

***

As the night wound down Merlin found himself wanting to envelop Adalbern in his arms again, the dance on his mind well after they concluded it and headed back into the more populated parts of the party. He felt magnetized, like he was so inevitably drawn to the "lord", flirting with the thought to pry the man's real name out of Morgana. There was something about the way Adalbern handled himself that had given away that it was an alias, he took a little too much time to respond when his name was called, and sometimes when he was addressed directly his mouth would twitch at the corner for a split second.

It was ridiculous how much he wanted to get to know this man. He wanted to gently pull that mask back and... and...

"You're staring."

Thoughts irreparably interrupted Merlin blinked out of his reverie, finding an amused Adalbern looking at him, his head inclined as he regarded him with curious eyes. Resisting the urge to laugh it off Merlin just smirked at his guest, raising his eyebrows a bit. "I know."

That put Adalbern on the back foot, the man letting out a startled little laugh at the statement before looking away, rubbing at the back of his head. Merlin couldn't help but grin at the mannerisms... He really _was_ cute.

But the night was not so young anymore and to his chagrin Morgana appeared with a rather sleepy looking Gwen on her arm, giving the pair an interesting look before speaking. Merlin couldn’t help but notice the Fae looked very much like a cat that got the cream. “What a successful second night! I was even able to prank a few people to great effect.”

“How did you even find the time? I thought you and fair Guinevere would be charming the dance floor the entire evening.”

“I have good time management skills, Merlin, unlike _some_ people I know.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes at the assertion, waving her off. “Oh leave my lands, ye of little faith. You clearly are in desperate need of sleep with jibes as weak as that.”

Morgana only returned the favor, sticking out her tongue before gesturing to Adalbern. “Come on, Dally... don’t dally.”

The silver suited man groaned loudly, pressing a hand over his masked face. “Oh my goodness, who will save me from your wretched humors?”

“No one, for no man can escape my horrors.” Morgana drawled, grabbing Adalbern by the sleeve and tugging as she started to guide her sleepy date away. “Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet relief.”

Pulling himself easily from her hold as she sauntered away, Adalbern looked back to Merlin, stepping a little closer as he spoke. “Thank you for the lovely time, Merlin.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Adalbern.” He replied, taking the shorter man by the hand and giving it a quick squeeze. “I’ll look for you tomorrow night, regardless of if you intend to come.”

Adalbern looked surprised at his candor, his cheeks pink beneath the maskline. “Well... Perhaps you will not be disappointed.”

Giving Adalbern a brilliant grin for his trouble he finally let go, nudging him lightly. “Go on, I don’t doubt Morgana would get tetchy enough to leave you on our doorstep if you take too long.”

The blonde gave him an interesting look at the assertion before smiling like he had a secret in mind. “Oh, don’t worry, I’ve already been left behind plenty by that woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this format doesn’t get messed up because I’m posting directly from mobile!! But here’s the new chapter after an eon. Something about the dancing really tripped me up...


	6. To Meet

Merlin went to bed that night glowing, burying his face against his pillow as he thought dreamily of their dance and just how close he was able to hold Adalbern. The warmth of the other man, his broad chest pressed up against Merlin’s tightly enough that he could feel when Adalbern’s heart sped up, a mirror of his own. It had been so... romantic.

He felt stupid for not knowing just how smitten he was before that very moment.

The amicable banter had continued to flow between them and Merlin couldn’t help but feel giddy as he reviewed it all bit by bit. It was not as though Merlin lacked social graces or that Adalbern was of great wit, but the more he dwelled upon the man the more he found his heart skipping a beat. It had been a long time since he’d been overcome by attraction to anyone.

Thinking about Adalbern and his cute reactions... How much Merlin wanted to absolutely spoil him... He wondered if perhaps he’d made a mistake by not being more affectionate sooner. Maybe Adalbern would’ve been even more open if he had kissed him when the fleeting thought had first come to him.

Merlin buried his face further into his pillow, remembering just how handsome the other man had looked under the myriad of lights in the cave.

Oh, how he wanted so very much to press Adalbern up against the wall and kiss the daylights out of him, to do... more than that really. He'd not thought that Morgana's guest would intrigue him so thoroughly, the thought of walking arm in arm with him as they had beneath the moonlight making Merlin wish he'd gone for a repeat performance, if only to give him a second chance at kissing Adalbern away from prying eyes.

Merlin couldn’t help but grind a little against the mattress, grumbling under his breath as his mind ran away with that notion. They’d only known each other a little while and it frustrated Merlin over that alone; the last time he’d had it this bad he’d been infatuated with the gardener’s apprentice, and that had been nearly ten years ago! He should’ve grown out of falling so hard and fast.

Thoughts circling back around to things that were hard Merlin whined, pressing his face against his pillow as he imagined pulling Adalbern into his arms, kissing him fervently as he backed the man up against the wall. His lips would be so damn soft that Merlin wouldn’t be able to stop kissing him, he just knew it. And with a voice as lovely and as smooth as that Adalbern would undoubtedly make the most enticing sounds.

Biting his bottom lip he snuck his hand down underneath himself, Merlin palming his cock through his pajamas. It felt so juvenile to be pining so physically, but he simply couldn’t help himself, finally giving up the ghost after a moment of rubbing to push passed the waistband, taking hold of his cock with a sigh of relief.

Merlin’s mind sped the daydream ahead, the Dragonlord on his knees between Adalbern’s thighs, his breeches wide open, the trews snapped as though one of them had been far too hasty. Leaning in he imagined himself licking the mysterious blonde from root to tip, teasing the sensitive head with lingering kisses.

Adalbern’s reactions were unfortunately something he couldn't anticipate, and despite his ideas about what he’d sound like... without a clear grasp on that part Merlin couldn’t quite sink into the fantasy, grumbling under his breath as he turned over. Sliding his hand up and down a few more times he finally gave in and muttered a spell for slick, the strokes now at least more appealing as Merlin focused on what he could get out of such a fantasy.

The phantom sensation of a weight against his tongue, the slide against his lips... Adalbern’s thighs shaking with the effort to stay still and upright. He’d be so good for Merlin, letting Merlin spoil him to his heart’s content. Moving his hand faster he imagined just showering the infernal man in attention, his hands wandering in the daydream to grab Adalbern by the ass, pulling him in each time Merlin moved forward, sucking his cock like he was born for it.

Digging his heels into the bedding he sped up further, tense with anticipation. Merlin gasped when he suddenly hit his peak out of the blue, a recollection of Adalbern saying his name in that Puckish way of his making him cum all over his hand.

Staring up at his ceiling as he muttered a spell to clean himself up, Merlin frowning as he considered what just happened. Oh, he had it bad for the prat...

But what if he didn’t come back? How was Merlin supposed to pursue someone like that? Would Morgana even tell him who Adalbern was if asked? She was too unpredictable now that she’d spent so much time in the Unseelie Fae's court...

Turning over again and pulling the covers up Merlin prayed silently that he wouldn't be disappointed.

***

Arthur gave himself the carriage ride home to calm down and compartmentalize, the warmth of the night’s events drawn around him like a cloak as he let himself sink back into reality yet again. It didn’t feel so devastating this time, turning his attention out the carriage window as he sighed and let himself think of Merlin some more.

He didn’t know if he could resist going back, at the same time wondering if he could take knowing there would only be one more night in Merlin’s company, too many wild thoughts getting into him. He couldn’t keep wanting like this. But what if there was no other joy than this after this slice of respite? His shoulders slumped a little as those thoughts dug their claws in. Could he really skip the third night?

He would gladly hold Merlin in his heart despite everything, his companionship so warm that it felt as though Arthur could endure all the slings and arrows from Ector and Kay. Looking down at where he held his mask in his lap he traced his thumbs along the swirling detailing, the silver material shimmering slightly.

Somehow he’d make the best of this, draw it out as long as possible.

Pausing over that thought he looked out the carriage window again, a little smile gracing his lips as a plan started to form. Maybe he really could try to instigate a meeting with Merlin...

***

It wasn’t as easy as he’d hoped to get away from the house, the hungover occupants running him ragged before Arthur could slip out somewhere just after midday. Thankfully both Ector and Kay had gone back to bed, leaving the easy going Cadoc the only “master” of the house awake. The boy didn’t linger much downstairs unless he was hungry so Arthur was safe to leave, picking his way along the path and into the wood with luck he hoped would last.

It wasn’t a terrible task to find the clearing, without Morgana’s magic to trap him in an infuriating loop it took only a walk to the middle of the wood, the grounds of Ector’s home blissfully out of sight.

But now that he was there... what was he to do? He hadn’t brought any work with him to while away the time, and Arthur had no actual inclination when Merlin would actually appear again if he did at all. Looking up at the canopy Arthur frowned at the crisp reds, oranges, and yellows. Could he risk waiting all day?

Sitting down at the base of that all too familiar tree he took a slow breath in, calming his nerves. Letting his head rest back against the rough bark Arthur closed his eyes and decided what would come next.

He would give Merlin the afternoon to appear. If he failed to do so Arthur would spend his last night at the castle and think no more of the flight of fancy that was meeting the Dragonlord without his mask.

***

After a fitful sleep and a hectic morning Merlin found himself fleeing the castle grounds without thinking in the afternoon; it really wasn’t all that overwhelming but after pining before bed and then invasive questions over breakfast and lunch Merlin wanted nothing more than to be left alone before yet another night of potential suitors. He had a feeling he’d need all the patience he could muster for the final night, undoubtedly there were going to be more dogged attempts to secure his hand without so much as a by-your-leave to Merlin’s feelings.

Honestly he didn’t want to complain to Gwaine or Lancelot, the pair already having heard every feeling he had about it repeatedly. Merlin wished that his sister and cousins really _could_ take the spotlight off him, but it seemed that all eyes were set on Merlin and Merlin alone. He was as close as the region could come to a Prince he supposed, frowning and rolling his eyes over the thought.

It was a nice day for a walk at least...

Before Merlin realized exactly where his feet had carried him he found he was suffering from a profound sense of deja vu, the light just so as he entered a familiar clearing. It was as though he’d been through two rehearsals already for this scene, his gaze slowly drawing over to the left to find the tree that made such a comfortable napping spot for one Lazy Daisy...

"You look like you're sleep walking."

Merlin's mouth dropped open, blinking owlishly as he gazed down at the other man, honestly surprised to find him sitting just where he'd expected him. Looking far more alert and pollen-less, but still sitting in the exact same place as before. A smirk crept it's way onto the blonde's mouth, making Merlin's brow furrow at his Lazy Daisy as he sensed incoming teasing, snapping his mouth shut with a click. Racing to the punch the Dragonlord stretched, feigning a more aloof attitude. "Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence. Three times... well that's a pattern, isn't it? Have I been tricked and you just happen to live out here?"

"Oh dear, you've caught me, I _clearly_ went to the trouble of annoying a faerie twice just so you could show me out of my own sitting room." His Lazy Daisy shot back, rolling his eyes even as his smirk mellowed into a comfortable smile. Merlin couldn't resist smiling as well, tracing the stranger's features idly, admiring his handsome face as the light played off him nicely. Catching him staring was no feat, Merlin not hiding his interest at all, but he still felt overly warm when his Lazy Daisy's eyes- oh, they were blue; a lovely, deep blue -met his, breaking his focus. "You must find me rude, I've been remiss in my hostly duties... Please, have a seat. Would you like some willow bark tea? It's all I've got, things considered."

Merlin laughed heartily, pressing his hands against his belly as the blonde stood, his Lazy Daisy's eyes twinkling with clear pleasure at his reaction. "Oh, I won't drain your stores, Sir Host, however the offer _is_ very kind." He replied, straightening up as the other drew nearer. "So... might I inquire how things went for you at the tournament?"

His Lazy Daisy seemed surprised, the expression quickly discarded for something more interesting. He appeared a bit pensive as he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, my lord fared poorly. We didn't end up staying very long."

"A shame, that, but I heard that the contenders were quite skilled this year for not all of them being well known knights." Curiously the conversation didn't seem to be much of a hit with the blonde, so Merlin resolved to turn things away from that. "I had hoped to speak with you again..."

"What, were you charmed by my insults?" The question didn't sound as mocking as he'd expected, his Lazy Daisy actually looking fondly at Merlin as he asked the question. The candor made his mind go momentarily blank, his blasted heart skipping a beat in a familiar way.

"...utterly." He found himself admitting, turning the blonde into a gaping, red faced mess almost instantly. Slapping a hand over his mouth Merlin found Adalbern suddenly consuming his thoughts, his attraction for the man warring with the draw he'd felt toward this one. Honestly... both of them were blondes, was he developing a type? "Evidently I have a thing for infuriating men."

At least it made the stranger laugh, Merlin's brow furrowing at the sound as it curled in his ears. There was something odd about it, something that attracted him even more. His Lazy Daisy had pressed a hand over his face, Merlin feeling oddly tempted to further invade his space, much bolder than he normally would be with people he'd not even learned the name of. "... at some point we should really be introduced."

"And ruin all this fun?" The blonde shot back, still pink cheeked, Merlin mesmerized by the blush that remained. "Without a name I might as well truly be a woodland spirit to you."

"You make a wonderful Lazy Daisy already." Merlin said, reveling in how it caught the man entirely off guard.

"Of course you'd keep lording that over me..." He muttered, making Merlin's eyebrows raise at the familiar way he said it, the Dragonlord cocking his head as he peered at the stranger.

"Oh, I really must be abysmal at flirting if you think it some sort of insult." Merlin bemoaned with a slightly theatrical twist, grinning when his Lazy Daisy seemed to scramble to try and correct himself before catching on to his game, looking huffy and swatting at Merlin's arm.

"You're such a... a Lecherous Lilac!"

Merlin couldn't control his squawk of disbelief over the name, quickly dissolving into uncontrollable laughter. "Lecherous? Lecherous!?"

***

Arthur couldn't have asked for a better afternoon. Despite his evasions and the frankly juvenile amount of teasing they'd done to one another he felt like he'd really gotten to see Merlin as he was... It seemed there had been no fronting at the party, which... after everything, gave Arthur some semblance of relief. In the same breath, however, he found himself in more trouble than he'd bargained for.

He'd promised himself the afternoon only if Merlin showed up... But now he was desperate for the final night as well. His plan to sate himself was a complete bust in the face of how absolutely charming Merlin was.

"You seem cheerful, Arthur."

The dogsbody nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Leon's voice, Arthur turning to find him standing a few feet away, a half eaten apple in his hand. Evidently he'd come down for a snack and he'd not even heard him come in. Face burning he ducked his head a bit and rubbed a hand over his mouth. Well, that was embarrassing... "I don't know what you mean."

"Well, considering you were smiling instead of frowning..." Leon began, his words having no teasing note to them. "I think this might be the happiest I've seen you since I came to visit." There was a certain implication that made Arthur feel like Leon was saying it was the happiest he'd seen him ever, but the dogsbody honestly just wanted the conversation line over and done with.

"How did your business fair at the castle?" He asked, going to pull down the spices he'd need so he didn't have to look at Leon. Dinner was going to be something light in anticipation of his master's complaints, Arthur certain that even with the extra sleep Ector's hangover would linger on, a symptom of his age that Arthur thought was well earned. "Was it something of particular import?"

"Oh, it was a lie." Leon answered without missing a beat, the sound of him taking a bite of his apple echoing in the quiet kitchen, Arthur frozen momentarily by his candor. It wasn't like he hadn't suspected... but... It was strange still to have Leon this openly hostile to his relatives.

Usually there was _some_ cushion to his disdain. Willful obliviousness, feigned innocence, misdirection... But he just... came out and said it. "If Ector was reasonable I would not have to go to such lengths..." He continued, taking another audible bite as Arthur slowly looked at him. Leon's expression was relaxed, clearly thinking nothing of his own openness, not a even a drop of worry that he might be overheard.

Arthur cleared his throat slightly, going to the larder as an awkward feeling gripped him. For whatever reason it felt like Leon was winding up to something... He hoped fervently that it was not yet another attempt to leverage him from the household. His heart couldn't take much more of that.

“The Highlord was pleased to see me, though. He wanted to fill me in on the juicy goings-on from the night before.” Leon stated, his footsteps following Arthur over, the tall man leaning up against the wall beside the doorway whilst the dogsbody rummaged for some decent potatoes. “He’s got it in his head that his son might’ve made a friend.”

Arthur forced himself to laugh once, trying to deflect from how that statement made him really feel. The notion that the Highlord had in a round about way talked about him to Leon made something flutter in his chest, the simplest acknowledgement from the noble host oddly thrilling.

"The way he described Lord Merlin's behavior I should like to meet whatever man it was that curried his favor. Its not as though he is without companions, but it has been a long time since he has found significant camaraderie with anyone but Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine." It was rare that Leon spoke of anyone outside of his own household, Arthur knowing a fair amount of stories to do with Leon's parents, his siblings, and of the crowded estate he oft described with a fond look on his face. Lady Evaine's brother, Sir Lionel, was often spoken of by his son, the elder knight's escapades from his youth once tales that Leon loved to regale Arthur with while he worked.

"I think I've heard those names before in passing." Arthur supplied, trying not to think too hard about what Lord Balinor may have said. Merlin's description of them the night before stood out in his mind, his assertion that they'd become like brothers to him made him wonder over why Merlin's social circle was purportedly so small. The man was so charming... and yet... Well, he _had_ been hiding from the party very pointedly. Perhaps it was just as hard to find friends as it was potential matches with social climbing on everyone's mind. "Are you well acquainted with those men?"

"To a degree." Leon's tone surprised him, it sounding strangely wistful, making Arthur's brow furrow. Finally turning to look at the taller man he eyed Leon, trying to work out just what was going on in that vein. Was he... blushing? But he somehow looked forlorn, his leaning stance seeming like he was actually there for support rather than just idle rest against the wall.

"Leon... are you... in love?" Arthur eked out, feeling more baffled with each word he put forth. It had to be. There was nothing else that... looked like this. He's seen such longing in more than a few of the old staff, the maids who had pined, the grooms that had watched their crushes with cow eyes from across the yard... There had been more than a few ill fated romances in the servant's wing in the old days.

He _was_ blushing! The question had only fanned the flames, apparently, Leon going scarlet and giving Arthur a pained look. "Don't be ridiculous."

Turning his head away Leon crossed his arms, his body language tight. This... was a first, Arthur frowning at how he locked up over the question. Not quite knowing what to do with that he peered around the knight, listening for footsteps and searching for prying eyes. Finding none to speak of and hearing nothing that might herald an inconvenient interruption Arthur reached out, touching Leon's arm. "...Leon... we're friends, aren't we? Surely you could confide in me if you've some problem?"

Arthur had no idea what he might actually do to help if he did, but surely lending an ear might at least ease the distress so clearly held by the older man. Leon looked instantly conflicted, seeming to want to do so but something holding him back. Guilt rounded his shoulders, his open expression baffling Arthur further. Who was this man? Where was the confident and righteous Leon he knew?

"I... Arthur I wish to heap no more troubles on you, I have already done you enough harm over the years with my meddling." Leon admitted, the context for that guilty look finally made sense of in Arthur's mind. Of course he'd be like this. _Of course_. It made Arthur let out a small, dry laugh, the dogsbody shaking his head in disbelief and slapping a hand in what he hoped seemed a friendly manner against the knight's upper arm.

"You trouble me little, Morgana on the other hand... I could've done without you introducing her into the household. But you, Leon, should speak your mind to me. I so rarely get to enjoy your company. As I said: we're friends."

The reiteration seemed to break down whatever resistance was left in Leon, the man scratching at his beard and affixing his gaze to the cobblestones between them. It was a relief when he finally started speaking, Arthur gratified to not have to continue to agonize over how bizarre it was to see a vulnerable version of the knight who he'd idolized in his youth. "It's not... It can't be love, not really, I don't know him so intimately... But I cannot bring myself to know him that way. I have known him since... Arthur, it wouldn't be right of me. I've known him since he was a boy. I trained him. It would be like I was taking advantage... Like I..."

Arthur held up a hand to halt that thought, scoffing already at what he was about to say. "Leon if you've had such thoughts you are already so far away from taking advantage that you're on the other end of the world from it."

"But... Arthur he was as old as you were when we met. It would be like me pursuing you."

"Do you have feelings for me that I should know about?" Arthur shot back, raising a brow at Leon skeptically.

The knight blanched, stammering before letting out a strangled "No!" as though scandalized to even hear such a thing.

"Then it's _not_ like you pursuing me. You clearly regard whoever it is in a different light entirely, regardless of your history as a mentor to them, regardless of how _young_ they were when you met them. Though I'd hope you'd not started seeing them like that so early."

That earned another distressed squawk out of Leon, Arthur unable to help grinning at him. "Of course not!!"

"Honestly I wonder when such an epiphany happened. How long have you been harboring such things beneath my notice?" Arthur teased, trying to affect an indignant air. "I can't believe you'd keep such juicy gossip from me. It's all I have, you know."

Leon let out a whine and rubbed a hand over his eyes, shushing Arthur after a moment. "Stop talking so loud, this conversation is already killing me as it is, I don't need Morgana or Kay coming by and hearing anything about it."

Arthur mimed buttoning his lips, raising his eyebrows pointedly as he waited for Leon to start in on what he hoped would be an answer to his questions. The ginger haired man looked around to check for eavesdroppers, sighing and rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he turned back to continue. "All right... It was... Well when I came back after a long quest, one that was a year or two... He'd grown into a fine man. We'd already gotten along well enough after he'd come of age, but I'd thought nothing of him then... But he'd really come into himself when I'd returned, learned how to be a man... I felt struck dumb around him half of the time, the other half... well I was still at a loss for a words but couldn't stop _imagining things_. It was honestly a relief to leave again... I didn't anticipate that I'd pine for him when gone."

Oh, Arthur could relate quite well to that.

"Every time I come back it's always difficult. It's even worse that now... Well... Gw- _He's_ most definitely found his footing and is quite flirtatious at court." Leon looked sad at that, Arthur catching on to just what that must mean. If Leon was so conflicted of course he'd not have said anything, let alone reciprocated if the man- Gwaine, apparently -had flirted with him. It was just how the man was.

"You're too chivalrous for your own good." Arthur finally said, earning an incredulous look from the knight before he poked him in the chest. "If you long for him you should tell him and forget all that nonsense you've drummed up about your pasts. You're both adults, you're even _equals_ if I've understood right, so there's nothing wrong with pursuing him."

"When did you get so wise?" Leon asked quietly, slowly looking up at him. Arthur just snorted, rolling his eyes as he finally started back across the kitchen.

"I'm not. You're just being unbearably simple. It's not hard to outpace a man who is being willfully so stupid."

Arthur grinned from ear to ear at the undignified sound Leon made at that, picking up where he'd left off in making the evening meal.

***

Thankfully he was able to get through his task with no hiccups that evening, Kay too hungover to interject any problems for Arthur. With dinner set out for the lot of them Arthur went off to ready the horses for their inevitable departure, finding himself sinking into an idle daydream where he was able to ride off on one, someone riding behind him with their arms wrapped around his middle. Now that would be something...

"You should see the look on your face... It's positively revolting." Morgana's dulcet tones broke his concentration, Arthur finding the woman actually looking at him from just the other side of the horse's back. He hadn't even heard her walk up he'd been so lost in thought... How embarrassing; first Leon, now _her_? He really needed to get his head out of the clouds. "Just what were you thinking about?"

Her question made him wrinkle his nose, the dogsbody continuing his work, ignoring her pointedly. What Arthur wanted to discuss with the blasted Fae couldn't be spoken of in the open, anyway, so it mattered little if she got annoyed and wandered off again. As expected, however, Morgana remained, idly playing with the mare's mane as she bored holes in his forehead with her sharp green eyes. Taking a deep breath in he raised his gaze again, raising an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Arthur... there's something I..." Morgana's halting speech made his brow furrow, such awkwardness utterly unexpected. What was with today; was Guinevere going to show up acting odd next? The unearthly confidence Morgana seemed to ooze was absent as she addressed him with an earnest expression, Arthur feeling like that alone was an ill omen. What could it be that Morgana wanted to say to him that held such weight?

"Boy!" Ector's shout tore through the moment like paper, scaring Arthur out of his skin and making the Unseelie lady's gaze go steely. Her composure instantly returned as the dogsbody scrambled for the house, answering his master's call.

***

The elation Arthur felt when the carriage disappeared down the drive made him lightheaded, Guinevere bumping shoulders with him conspiratorially as she picked up her skirts and headed back inside, thankfully the one who was to handle sending Cadoc to bed. With finally time for himself the dogsbody rushed inside, putting a bath together for himself in record time.

Arthur was not going to waste a second on trivialities. He was going to that ball whether the fates wanted him to suffer or not.

Once washed to his satisfaction and dressed adequately he beat a path to Morgana’s quarters, the Unseelie lady nowhere to be found in the main parts of the house. Listening momentarily at the door to make sure he was not breaking in on anything intimate he knocked, the door opening a moment later unaided, a clear invitation. “What is it, Arthur? I’m busy getting ready.”

Stepping inside and closing the door the dogsbody found Morgana at the vanity, a piece he absently identified as one repurposed from Lady Evaine’s things, the Fae surprisingly putting on her makeup in the mundane way.

It felt a strangely personal thing to be witnessing but Arthur quickly shook off the feeling, Morgana already having given him far more leeway than any other guest of the household that was not Leon. She seemed to relish in the familiarity sometimes. “I have a favor to ask of you.”

Meeting his eyes in the reflection Morgana raised a brow at that, not seeming surprised exactly but more curious that he had yet again prompted such a thing. “And what might that be, Arthur?”

“I want...” He hesitated, wondering if it would perhaps be too much, that the gesture would fall flat. The warm memories of the clearing that afternoon fortified his resolve as he mulled it over, Arthur raising his gaze to meet her’s again. “I want a sprig of lilac, preserved so it may never wilt.”

Arthur took brief joy in how confused the annoying Fae looked, clearly expecting him to ask something less frivolous of her. In a burst of green magic the flowers appeared in her left hand, Morgana finally turning and then getting up to present them to him. “What a cryptic request.” She drawled, clearly trying to reclaim some semblance of control. “Might I ask what for?”

“None of your business.” He replied curtly, smirking at the irritated look that pinched her features. Morgana then shook her head, waving her hand over the top of him, the magic encompassing him and leaving him dressed in blue that sparkled with every movement.

“Wait.” Morgana blinked at his call, hand halfway through clearly summoning the final piece to the ensemble. Arthur tried not to grip the delicate stem too hard despite knowing its durability, pursing his lips as he reached for his resolve yet again. “I... I want a mask like Merlin’s.”

At that she looked absolutely gobsmacked, Morgana opening her mouth and then closing it with a click. Squinting at him she quickly paced around Arthur, looking him over closely. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to see where you hit your head.”

Arthur let out a startled laugh at that, shaking his head and just looking up at the ceiling as he tried not to back down from the request. It had taken all his courage to even consider it, let alone go through with it.

“You’re sure, Arthur? The magic only does so much... He’ll be able to see you with such a skimpy thing on.” Morgana’s tone was patient, almost worried in nature. Arthur could only nod, forcing himself to look her in the face yet again. She looked just as concerned as she’d sounded.

“I know. I... If this is the last of it I want him to see me. Just me. Not Lord Adalbern.”

He didn’t expect to feel so vulnerable just saying it. It’s a wish he wasn’t sure it was worth it to pursue, but his selfish heart ran away with it like a spooked horse. Morgana’s expression softened from the tension worry gave it, her hand sweeping through the air as she produced his final mask from thin air.

The filigree shifted from silver to blue as she brought it down, the bright sheen of color matching the jewel that adorned the right side, a small spray of white feathers affixed to the mask by it. Arthur smiled as he took it from the Unseelie Faerie, pressing it into place after a moment. Morgana looked like she wanted to say something but whatever it was fell to the wayside in the wake of another knock, Gwen’s excited voice calling out through the door.

***

Taking pity on him finally Gwaine and Lancelot managed to whisk Merlin away from the gaggle of hangers on, the lords and ladies feverishly trying to regale him with their offspring’s better qualities while said children hung back, hoping to catch his eye with their posing. The beginning to the night had been truly insufferable and all Merlin wanted now was to get spectacularly drunk and ruin his reputation just so he never had to do any of it ever again.

While he did manage to get ahold of some alcohol Lancelot had unfortunately talked him out of going that far, lightly teasing him about being over dramatic. “You’re starting to sound like Sir Lamorak with all the complaining you’re doing.”

“Oh let me be... You know the next thing will be formalized bids for my hand. This is just the beginning.” Merlin whined, leaning back against the wall and nursing his drink, Gwaine snorting at his tone as he idly scanned the party from their spot by the wide windows. “If only I had just the courting of a particularly thickheaded Dragonlord on my mind as you do, Lancelot, I would be much more cheerful.”

Lancelot made a strangled sound over that as Gwaine laughed outright, grinning broadly at Merlin. “Already aiming your blows low, eh, Merlin?”

“I just want to drink my head off, is that too much to ask??”

“Absolutely.” Gwaine quipped, winking at the Dragonlord heir before turning his gaze back upon the guests that were going by. “Wouldn’t want you to be disappointingly drunk when your man shows up.”

Merlin heaved a heavy sigh, taking a long sip from his glass. “There's no telling if he'll show up... it was a miracle he came last night.”

“Once a coincidence, twice a purpose.” Gwaine replied, gaze catching on Leon a little too long before pulling away, searching the incoming for any familiar faces.

“Oh there you lot are.” A new voice broke in, turning all their heads. Morgana stood with Guinevere to the side of them, looking worryingly sly. Merlin frowned at her before downing the last of his drink, magicking it away without a second thought.

Adalbern wasn’t with them.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Gwaine greeted, Lancelot just smiling and waving a quiet hello to the two women, instantly becoming distracted as Merlin's cousin sauntered by. Merlin straightened up but only just, rolling his eyes at Lance and barely hiding his frown as he looked around for any sign of Adalbern. Finding none he tried to put on his best friendly expression for Gwen's sake as he moved to greet the two.

“You’re almost on time tonight, I’m surprised.” He teased, bowing informally to the two. Morgana rolled her eyes at the gesture but Guinevere returned it with a curtsy of her own, smiling at Merlin as she let her pink skirts fall back into place.

“Some of us have other things to do, Merlin. I should think you’d understand how busy I am by now.”

“If I’m not mistaken... that would be ‘not really’.” Merlin replied, Morgana just smirking at him in response. "I'd just suspected you were loving being 'Fashionably Late' as they say."

“If you’re going to be rude I might not tell you what your surprise is...” Morgana said, earning a collective look of bafflement from the men present. Gwaine and Lancelot looked to Merlin, as though _he’d_ have any clue what their infuriating friend was talking about. She _had_ called it a surprise! Morgana only seemed to revel in their confusion, Guinevere just giving a little shrug of her shoulders at Merlin's questioning look, a secretive sort of smile stretching across her lips. Damn, he thought he could at least get a hint.

"Oh, there you are, Morgana. I was wondering what was taking you so long..." Sir Leon came up from the other side, looking as refined and ever his station with his helm-like mask firmly in place, his red hair haloing his head like a lion's mane. Gwaine went noticeably quiet beside Merlin, the Dragonlord sneaking a peek at him, finding the scruffy brunette looking terribly smitten, for once not hiding behind his roguish facade.

"The Lord Adalbern LeFay has arrived!" The attendant charged with introducing (and consequently reintroducing) called out, making Merlin freeze momentarily before he let himself look, trying to keep his cool.

When he looked he was anything but.

Adalbern was walking down the stairs looking absolutely radiant, the ensemble that Morgana had enchanted for him truly breathtaking. It sparkled with every move he made, the deep blue of his jacket looking like water as it reflected the night sky because of it. His ensemble was more elaborate than the nights past, a bisected cape seemingly made of gossamer that sparkled just the same trailing after Adalbern as he continued down the steps.

“The cape seems a bit much.” He heard Gwaine say conversationally, earning a light giggle from Guinevere.

“It’s what he deserves.” Morgana replied, just as Merlin’s mind became nothing but white noise.

His mask... Adalbern’s mask...

The curls of silver did nothing to impede the man’s features as their eyes met from across the hall, a smile slowly slotting into place on the blonde man’s mouth.

“He was fretting outside.” Morgana commented, sounding unbearably smug as Merlin finally snapped out of his disbelief. “Hope you don’t mind his delayed entrance.”

Everything finally slotted into place and Merlin felt incredibly stupid for not having realized before this. He didn’t have a sudden taste for blondes. Merlin had been smitten twice over for the same man.

His Lazy Daisy.

Adalbern.

“Good evening,” Adalbern lead with, his smile growing as he finally came to a stop in front of Merlin. “Hope you weren’t too bored without me.”

Merlin just barely grasps language well enough to respond, blinking rapidly as he tried to come out of his stupor. "Bored wouldn't be the word I'd use."

His Lazy Adalbern- Lord Daisy? -laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners before he gave a theatrical little bow. "Still, please accept my utmost apologies for keeping you waiting." Merlin wished fervently he didn't feel so winded at the sight of him. He was _beautiful_.

"Lord Adalbern?" Sir Leon said, suddenly breaking in on the conversation, the gap left by Merlin's distracted state allowing him that much. His voice sounds oddly strangled; perhaps having swallowed wrong? Merlin couldn't remember if he'd been drinking anything, but that had to be it for his voice to get that quality. "Is this your infamous companion, Merlin?"

Adalbern looked strangely sly as he looked between Merlin and the knight, the Dragonlord's brow furrowing as he tried to parse what that look could mean. "I'm infamous, am I?"

"Not by my word." Merlin replied, straightening up pointedly and clearing his throat. Gwaine and Lancelot looked fit to burst, both looking at Merlin with broad grins. Oh, damn. Damn them. Damn everything. Introductions were in order. Turning he gestured to Leon (who now looked uncharacteristically pale under his half mask), Gwaine, and Lancelot, before waving back toward Adalbern. "Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, this is Lord Adalbern, Morgana's esteemed guest."

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Lancelot lead with, bowing slightly to Adalbern, the blonde reciprocating politely.

"Oh, I've heard _so_ much about you. Nice to finally put a face to a name." Gwaine followed, completely informal, still endearingly lackadaisical about his station. Adalbern just nodded in acknowledgement, his gaze lingering over the knight in an appraising manner for just long enough to be noticed.

"Well met." Leon said after clearing his throat, his voice finally returning to normal. "The Highlord made some mention of you."

The look that passed between them was a strange one, Adalbern raising his brows briefly as he seemingly fought back a smirk. "So I'd heard. It was really quite flattering to hear I was worth mentioning at all... by _anyone_." He slid his gaze over to Gwaine and then to Merlin in a rather meaningful manner that had Merlin's face going hot. There was only so much teasing a man could take.

"Well, now that those introductions are out of the way why don't we move from the reception hall? There's far more interesting places to linger than here." Merlin suggested pointedly, starting to try and usher his friends along, Morgana looking at him knowingly but surprisingly not calling him on the move. Guinevere seemed more than happy to go along with the idea, and as Wyllt had gone off in that direction Lancelot was more than willing to play along. Gwaine, however, was giving Merlin particularly terrifying looks. Looks that made him fear the damnable man was going to open his mouth and say something over the top at any moment.

All the more reason to rush them, Merlin supposed, making sure the lot of them went along into the ballroom, Adalbern bringing up the rear with him, seemingly contented to take his time.

Without prompting once they were well in the next room Morgana and Guinevere immediately made for the dance floor, Gwen turning and waving briefly to the lot of them before the Fae swept her up into her arms and into a proper waltz. The group of men watched a moment or two before Gwaine broke the silence, the roguish knight nudging Lancelot. "I spy, with my little eye... something that starts with W."

Lancelot just elbowed him back, earning a chuckle out of Adalbern. Somehow they'd ended up lined up, Merlin standing beside the object of his affections, Leon just on the other side followed by Gwaine and his long suffering brother-in-arms. If Merlin hadn't been looking toward him he would have never caught the tiny nudge that Adalbern delivered to Sir Leon's side, nor the second look they'd shared that night.

If it had not been for the mask Merlin was certain that Sir Leon would've looked openly horrified, his mouth going ever so slightly slack at the newcomer's gall.

Adalbern, however, looked shockingly pleased. Like the cat who'd got the cream...

Jealousy flaring unreasonably to the fore Merlin tried not to act out, his hand itching to take Adalbern's and draw his attention back solely upon him. This was absolutely ridiculous. Unheard of, even. Merlin didn't _get_ jealous. He had no reason to be jealous! If anything it seemed like Adalbern was teasing Leon in that prattish manner he'd seen from him in the woods, a sliver of meanness just barely glimpsed beneath the padding of his playfulness.

"Lord Merlin," Broken out of his foul mood immediately by the sound of his title on Adalbern's tongue Merlin turned to look at him again, finding the man looking at him with an open fondness he'd not expected. It made Merlin's head swim, his face feeling horrendously warm. "Didn't you say you had something to show me the other night? Something in the erm... other part of the grounds?"

Processing that Merlin opened his mouth and then closed it, just nodding as he caught his mouth up to what his brain wanted to say. "Ah, yes. I wanted to show you that statue..."

"A statue?" Gwaine questioned, a lilt to his tone that was just that side of dangerous, the man leaning to look at the pair of them better. "Surely there's much nicer places you could be showing him, Merlin..."

"Quiet, you." Merlin huffed, giving Gwaine a pointed look. "It's an important statue, one of great beauty. It would be a shame to miss it. He's already seen the gardens and the cliffs... I'm being a good host by giving him a thorough tour."

"Oh yes, be _thorough_." Gwaine drawled, waggling his eyebrows as as his grin only grew, Lancelot poorly attempting to cover his laughter with a cough. Leon was giving Merlin a strangely disconcerting look, the Dragonlord shocked to find him scrutinizing him at all. Just what was between he and Adalbern? Somehow they knew each other, that was for certain. Adalbern had been stiff in the presence of others, but at Leon's side he seemed at ease.

"As scintillating as this conversation is I have a limited amount of time." Adalbern broke in, giving Gwaine a look that brooked no argument, the expression for whatever reason exciting Merlin. "Don't be wall flowers, go have some fun. Especially you, Sir Leon. I hear you work too hard."

Leon sounded like he choked in response to the statement, Adalbern taking Merlin by the hand while they had the opening, pulling him toward the other side of the ballroom and onto the route they'd taken the night before.

But the hangers-on that night were as tenacious as anticipated, and as soon as they were away from the trio of knights the guests made to grab at Merlin, pointedly ignoring Adalbern’s hand in his. It took little effort to cast a spell to make himself difficult to grab onto, Merlin trying not to laugh as a veritable chorus of whining broke out in their wake.

The impulse seemed inescapable for Adalbern once they were out of earshot and through the doors, the blonde ducking his head as he barked out a laugh. “They sounded like you’d sliced off their heels and toes! Such anguished noises for being left behind...”

“With how desperate they’re getting to catch any advantageous attention I might as well have stabbed the lot of them just by leaving without a kind word.” Merlin's comment earned even more laughter out of his guest, Merlin smiling broadly at Adalbern as he adjusted ever so subtly how their hands were joined, glancing down between them as he laced his fingers betwixt their counterparts.

The look on Adalbern's face was priceless. Merlin couldn't help but relish being able to see all of that shocked expression, the pink flush that was creeping subtly onto his face absolutely wonderful. After what seemed like a lifetime the blonde squeezed his hand, looking Merlin earnestly in the face again after his clear struggle to recover. It felt to Merlin like he was standing at the very edge of a profound revelation, the epiphany just a hair's breadth out of reach.

"...I believe I was promised a tour, Esteemed Host."

The corners of Adalbern's eyes crinkled as his grin turned cheeky, Merlin unable to keep from chuckling in response. "Yes of course. Follow me, Honored Guest."

***

There were a fair few statues on their journey through the other side of the grounds, a much better lit place than the one the cliff side loomed over, the Moon bathing the entire place in it’s low light. Merlin looked stunning and rather statuesque as he leaned up against the stone block one stood upon, the likeness of a Dragonlord that Arthur had already forgotten the name of. He was far too distracted by his companion.

Merlin, surely in some effort to avoid attention, had dressed in midnight blue with yet another filigree mask. It felt a little like he and Merlin now matched completely, his move to be open with his identity making him feel on truly even footing with the Dragonlord. There was now no more question as to who he was, no barrier between them... save for... well.

"Adalbern? Are you paying attention?"

Just that one thing.

Arthur smiled, trying to look cheeky and unrepentant as he met Merlin's gaze. "No, I was admiring the view."

Merlin opened his mouth, clearly to question something, but understanding dawned and his mouth closed with an audible click. The look Arthur received for his trouble made him feel aflame, the blonde man clearing his throat quietly and tugging on his collar as Merlin reached out a hand.

"Come here." It was a command that was spoken with such tenderness Arthur felt his knees go weak. Staring at the open and patiently beckoning hand he took in a slow, fortifying breath before stepping forward, letting the warmth overwhelm him yet again as he curled his fingers around Merlin's. If this was even close to love... he would cherish the sensation till his dying day.

He found himself taking things farther than perhaps Merlin had intended, stepping into the taller man's space as he adjusted their hands, weaving his fingers between their counterparts as he looked into Merlin's eyes. They were so blue... Dark like the ocean beneath a storm.

The question he yearned to ask; permission for something he knew well enough that he doesn't deserve. Arthur can feel the words upon his tongue, so close to his lips that they almost make it out. But the words won't come, and instead he's pulled inexorably forward, kissing Merlin gently as his heartbeat reached fever pitch.

There's a moment of terrifying inaction but then Merlin's arm wraps firmly around him, pulling him closer as he tipped his head to the side, kissing Arthur fervently in return.

Arthur could only fist his hand in the back of Merlin's formal wear in order to stay steady and upright, lightheaded as joy consumed his whole being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a horrifyingly long delay but I actually restarted this chapter a few times so I could get it how I wanted. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> The chapter jumps between Arthur and Merlin some... Just some things had to be observed from one side versus the other.


End file.
